I Can Only Imagine
by mimco
Summary: Quinn's friends try to help her accept herself as well as accepting her not-so-subtle crush on a certain diva.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For Quinn Fabray it had been a long and tumultuous few years, from having the entire school at her feet, to having a baby, to going through an identity crisis. Her time with the skanks had led to smoking, less showers and even fewer friends. However, now, as a new school year started, she had moved on from all of that. She was no longer a cheerleader, no longer a skank, no longer pregnant and finally, no longer under the controlling thumb of her father.

Over the break Quinn had moved in with her favourite cousin, Jenna. Jenna knew that Quinn needed to move out of Russell Fabray's house or she would continue this downward spiral, so Jenna and her husband Dan welcomed her with open arms. That was pretty much when Quinn's life turned for the better. She became her confident self again, was more self-assured, became more aware of herself and started doing things for herself, rather than for others. Jenna and Dan encouraged her to be herself, and Quinn decided that, while she was still learning about herself, the freedom to be who she wanted to be was something she would never give back.

Quinn had made a conscious effort over the break to mend her broken friendships with those in glee club. She had realised that these were the people that were there for her in her time of need. Finn, Sam and Puck were easy to convince of her new happiness, all she'd had to do was have a shower and smile in their direction and everything seemed to go back to normal. Mercedes welcomed her back to glee with open arms and very few questions, and Kurt fell in line with her. Tina, Mike and Artie, who she had never been very close with, seemed excited to have her back. Brittany was…well she was Brittany. She went on about unicorns and rainbows before she finally hugged Quinn. Santana was a little more difficult; however over a number of lattes during the summer vacation, they had made up and were closer than ever, now that they weren't competing for anything.

There was one person in glee that she hadn't spoken with or acknowledged since she had gone through her positive transformation. That person was Rachel Berry. Quinn wasn't sure why she hadn't approached the diva, she had gone to the effort to talk to everyone else in glee, but for some reason she avoided Rachel like the plague. It wasn't that Quinn wanted Finn back, Rachel and Finn seemed to be happy with their on-again, off-again relationship, it was just that…well she wasn't sure what it was. Quinn had spent hours on end thinking about this and in the end decided that Rachel was known to be upfront and honest, so if she wanted to talk to Quinn, she would seek her out. It's not like they were being rude to each other, if anything, it was the most civil and neutral they had ever been with each other, so there was no real point of changing anything.

Anyway, it didn't matter. Quinn had Santana and Brittany back in her corner and nothing had felt better in a very long time. Quinn had known about Santana's feelings for Brittany years ago, and while she was raised to look down on people who chose to live that way, she grew up watching Santana struggle with her feelings. When the pair finally got together and made it official, she could not have been happier. Santana, for the first time, seemed happy with her life. So when Quinn opened the front door of her cousin's house at around dinner time that Thursday, she was shocked to see Santana looking like someone had kicked her dog.

"Quinn, Jesus. We need to talk. I need to talk to someone about this. And I have no one besides Britts and you…and I can't talk to her about this…because it's about her. And I don't want to freak her out coz you know how she ge…." Quinn cut Santana off before the Latina had a chance to burst into tears and let her into the house.

"Why don't you come inside." Quinn led Santana up to her room, and decided to wait for her to open up. Unfortunately, it looked like it wasn't going to happen any time soon and whatever confidence Quinn thought Santana had, seemed to have flown out the window. Santana sat there, twisting her fingers as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. Finally, she spoke up.

"I'm in love with Brittany." She said with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Okayyy? And what's wrong with that? I thought you were past the self-homophobia. Everyone knows and we're all happy for you. So I don't see the problem here."

"It just….it hit me the other day. I mean. I've been in love with her for years. Before I started sleeping with half the student population. But it's never….I've never had the possibility of spending the rest of my life with her, ya know? And what if I'm reading into this more then she is? What if she still sees me as her best friend, when I'm looking at her as the love of my life?"

Quinn and Santana were sitting on opposite sides of the bed and at no point since they had sat down, had Santana looked at Quinn in the eye. The former head cheerleader felt a little sorry for her friend. She finally had what she wanted and she was still scared. Quinn moved over to Santana and put her hand on her back in an effort to comfort her. She wasn't sure how Santana would react to that, but it seemed ok for now.

"Santana, do you know how lucky you are? You have someone who loves you for who you are and you're sitting here because you aren't sure she knows how much you love her? Are you kidding me? Britt knows you better than anyone in this world. I know people don't think she's…you know…all there, but we know she's smarter then they'll ever know. She _knows_ how much you struggled with your sexuality, she _knows_ how you feel about her, and she _knows_ how she feels about you. Honestly…I'm a little jealous of what you guys have. You need to stop overthinking everything. You have the girl, so instead of coming here, go talk to her about it. We both know she'll understand…."

Santana was silent for a few minutes. Quinn let her message sink in and continued rubbing her friend's back.

"Q you're right. Why am I here with your lame ass, when I could be getting my mack on with the love of my life? And stop rubbing my back! I always knew you were into the ladies." Quinn's hand retreated instantaneously and she was about to protest before Santana held her hand up.

"Before you say anything, it was a joke. But your reaction was interesting…maybe you should think about why you haven't spoken to the hobbit in months. You should talk to somebody about that. But not me. Not now. Thanks for the chat Q. I'm off for my Brittany time. See you tomorrow" And with that she rushed out of the room and out the front door, leaving an increasingly confused Quinn in her wake.

* * *

><p>This is the first time I've ever written anything and posted it online. So let me know what you think. Good and bad!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Quinn spent the night doing her homework, stalking on Facebook and getting ready for bed. The whole time she had this feeling she couldn't shake. She knew it was because of what Santana had said, but she didn't want to freak herself out and come to any dramatic conclusions. Quinn lay in her bed trying to figure out what Santana had meant. Why _hadn't_ she spoken to Rachel in months? They weren't friends, but they weren't on the verge of killing each other anymore. It wasn't because of Finn either; Quinn could care less about what the quarterback was doing these days. So why had she made an effort to apologise to every other member, but skipped Rachel? Quinn felt herself getting tired, so rather than worrying, she let sleep take over

The next day she woke up with a good feeling about the day. She had glee after school and then was going to Puck's for whatever party he was throwing. She raced through the day, moving from one class to another, until finally she was sitting in glee. Mr Schuester was going on about team harmony, again, and mentioned his infamous hat of fate. Before anyone could protest, Rachel's hand shot up and she had started talking.

"Mr Schuester, while I agree wholeheartedly that we need to act more like a family, I feel as though this is the closest we have been since the beginning when I founded this glee club. I think that our time would be better spent right now focussing on our list for Regionals, rather than tempting fate and provoking an argument between members that are not as close as other members."

In her usual fashion, Rachel had rambled without letting anyone else get a word in, but for the first time in Quinn's life she found it….endearing? No. Not endearing. Quinn Fabray could not possibly think of Rachel Berry as endearing. While Quinn was struggling with these thoughts, the rest of the club seemed to be agreeing with Rachel, even Santana, "I agree with the midget, we should be working out which songs I'll be belting out, not pairing up me and Aretha again."

Quinn didn't hear much of the rest of the lesson. She was too busy looking at Rachel in a different light. She was wearing a horse sweater, a sinfully short skirt, knee high socks and the ugliest shoes Quinn had ever seen. But it also seemed so….Rachel. It suited her. Quinn stared at Rachel, her gaze shifting from the sweater, to those impossibly long legs, to those full lips. Rachel, who felt someone was watching her, turned around to see Quinn with an almost hungry look on her face, which frankly scared the crap out of her. Their eyes connected and when Rachel quirked her eyebrow, Quinn blushed and looked away. What was wrong with Quinn today? She just got caught checking _Rachel Berry_ out! Santana, who was sitting next to Quinn snorted at Quinn's lack of subtlety and threw Quinn a knowing smirk that suggested they would be talking about this later tonight.

After glee, Quinn rushed home. She didn't want to deal with Santana mocking her, or Rachel questioning her. As she got ready for Puck's party, her thoughts drifted to what Rachel would be wearing tonight. Quinn would have given anything to see her in Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer mash up outfit. She tried not to think about why all her thoughts came back to the diva and instead focussed on applying her make up before Santana was due to pick her up. Since moving in with Jenna, Quinn had learnt to let loose a little bit and start acting her age. Even before her pregnancy, she never really enjoyed her teenage days, so she had made a decision to start living her life the way she wanted to, which meant underage drinking, parties and boys. Well, at least it _used_ to mean boys. Now she wasn't so sure. But she wasn't going to worry about that tonight.

The party was in full swing by the time the trio arrived at Puck's. It seemed as though most of their year was there, and that the majority of them were drunk. It didn't take long for someone to notice their presence.

"Hey ladies, what are you drinking tonight?" Puck's confident tone cut through the music playing in the room.

"I'm driving, but Britts and Q will be getting hammered tonight." Santana decided.

"What?" Quinn didn't really have the intention of drinking tonight. Just as she was about to protest Rachel waved at the group. Quinn swallowed a little louder than usual as she took in Rachel's appearance. Rachel had her hair in soft curls that framed her face and was wearing some of the tightest fitting clothes she had ever worn. Suddenly Quinn decided that a drink would help out with her suddenly dry throat.

"Actually, you know what? Let's do this!" Santana grinned in approval. She knew that Quinn was trying to take her mind off Berry.

A few hours, and many drinks later, Quinn found herself sitting next to Santana who had Brittany in her lap. The girls were playing with each other's hair and Quinn had never seen Santana look so…human. She glanced around the room and saw Rachel dancing with Kurt and Mercedes but tore her gaze away before Rachel could catch her staring like in glee.

"So, what's going on with you and Berrylicious? Santana drawled. She had been watching Quinn watching Rachel all day since she had let that comment slip in her room. Santana knew that Quinn would over analyse what she had said and start agonising over it. But really, she was doing Quinn a favour! She had known about Quinn's little thing for Rachel since seventh grade, but had never spoken about it or mentioned it to Quinn. But this was their senior year, and Quinn finally seemed happy with her life so Santana had decided that now was as good a time as ever to open her eyes to new possibilities. Quinn obviously didn't appreciate it.

"What the hell do you mean?" She growled.

"I mean that you haven't stopped staring at Berry's ass since we got here. In fact, you haven't stopped staring at Berry all day. So wanna tell mumma what's on your mind?"

"This is all your fault. I never had these thoughts before you planted them in my head. What is wrong with you? Not everyone is gay!"

"You better watch yourself Q. I was only trying to help! It's not my fault you can't accept the fact you're a lady lover."

"What? I'm not…a lady lover. I've only dated boys. I have a _baby_ for god's sake!"

"Yes well, you also spend too much time in the girl's locker room after practice. _And _I've seen you checking me and Britts out before. _AND_ you can't seem to keep your eyes off Berry, even as we're having this conversation."

Quinn's eyes snapped back to Santana as her friend's words washed over her. Was she gay? She didn't think so. She only thought Berry was hot. Wait. What? Where did that come from? Ok. So maybe Rachel was easy on the eyes. That didn't make her gay. How was she meant to know if she was gay or not?

Santana could see the struggle that was happening behind her friend's eyes and decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands. She didn't want Quinn to struggle with her sexuality like she had, and she had the perfect plan. She glanced at Brittany, who was still sitting on her lap swaying drunkenly to the music playing.

"Hey Britts, how would you feel about taking Quinn here to a strip club. Maybe help her acknowledge her appreciation for the female form?"

Before Quinn could protest, Brittany was bouncing up and down in excitement and Quinn knew there was no way to get out of this situation. Besides, maybe it _would_ help her figure out what was going on in her head…

* * *

><p>Two chapters uploaded! I've got a few more, so if you guys like it, I'll keep uploading them :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Santana drove them to the outskirts of Lima. She could see Quinn in the backseat, sitting nervously, her eyes flicking back and forth wondering when they were going to stop. Finally she parked and had to practically drag Quinn out of the car.

"Come on Quinn, this'll be fun! You'll finally be able to look at naked girls without hiding it!" Brittany seemed excited enough for the both of them as she ran towards the entrance.

The girls didn't have a problem getting in (hey, they were three hot teenagers after all) and Santana led them to the bar at the back. They all ordered and sat down to watch the show. Quinn had rarely been more scared in her life. She wasn't sure how ready she was to make some huge self-discovery. It felt a little like Santana was trying to force this onto her. Santana seemed to sense her discomfort because she had leaned over to talk to Quinn.

"Relax, we're here to have fun. You have the luxury of looking without consequence. Maybe we'll buy you a lap dance. If you get overwhelmed, we can leave. But just remember, no one will judge you here. You can be yourself."

The words struck a nerve in her and she finally turned to watch the show. There was a red-headed girl on stage that was down to her panties and was swinging on the pole. Quinn lost interest very quickly and instead turned her attention to the other, more clothed girls in the establishment. A girl with long blonde hair caught her eye and Quinn proceeded to stare at her while she served other customers. The girl glanced up and caught Quinn staring. She smiled and began to walk over. Quinn panicked. She had been caught. What was going to happen? Did the girl know who she was? Was she going to tell her family? Everyone at school?

"Hey baby, what can I do for you tonight?" She had a low, seductive voice and Quinn lost the ability to speak.

"She'll have a private dance, on me." Santana was amused by the entire situation but decided that they were here to help Quinn after all.

The girl (Stripper? Performer) grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to a separate room. Quinn felt like she was being judged by every person they passed, but she felt a twinge in the lower part of her body and couldn't find it in herself to turn back. The only thing in the world she wanted more then to be anywhere else but there was to see where the night would take her.

The stripper, Kandi, directed her to a chair in the middle of the room and proceeded to get the music ready. Quinn clutched the edges of the chair and held her breath. Kandi turned around and started to undo her buttons. Quinn had to remind herself to breathe, or this night would end very quickly. Kandi straddled Quinn's legs and finished unbuttoning her shirt, she left it on, but Quinn could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. That's when it hit her. She had a half-naked girl sitting in her lap and she was _allowed_ to look. Almost instantly, her panties were ruined. For the first time in her life, she gave herself freedom to feel. And she decided that she wanted to feel this woman's breasts. She knew she couldn't, those were the rules, but it felt good to know that she was ok with it. Kandi was breathtaking. She was no Rachel Berry, but she had an incredible body and knew how to use it. Quinn was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and was dying to shove her hand under her panties and fuck herself to orgasm. It wouldn't have taken much, but it would have been amazing.

She was in a daze and before she knew it, she was stumbling back to Santana and Brittany who looked as though they were enjoying themselves. Quinn didn't say anything, just headed for the door, and the two girls followed. No one spoke on the way home which allowed Quinn to sort of process what had happened. She had just gotten a lap dance from a stripper. A _female_ stripper. And she enjoyed it. She not only enjoyed it, she was looking forward to getting home so she could take care of herself. What did this mean? She now knew that she wasn't completely opposed to being with a woman. How could she be when Kandi had gotten her wetter in three seconds then Finn, Puck and Sam had gotten her in over three years?

When Santana got to Quinn's house, Quinn scrambled out of the car without much of a farewell. She ran up the stairs, slammed the door and buried her fingers in herself. She came in a matter of seconds with the gentle sway of Kandi's breasts flickering behind her eyelids. She slept well that night.

* * *

><p>There are a few more chapters up my sleeve. So ask and ye shall receive!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the weekend, the reality of what had happened on Friday night crashed down on Quinn. She had gotten a lap dance from a stripper…and enjoyed it. In fact, 'enjoy' didn't really seem to cover it. What word covered the most eye-opening, mind-blowing and scary moment of your life? As she got ready for school on Monday morning, she decided that she had to talk to Santana about everything she had been analysing over the weekend; after all, she was the one that got her into this mess in the first place.

They didn't have any classes together on Monday, so Quinn had to wait until glee after school to talk to her friend. But that didn't matter; Quinn was distracted all day anyway. It seemed that after her performance from Kandi, Quinn didn't have a problem leering at girls who walked down the corridors. Countless times today she caught herself staring at various girls. In first period Quinn noticed that Alicia Fitzgerald had incredible legs. She found herself wondering what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around her waist as she hovered above the other girl. In second period she discovered that Emma Moore had spectacular breasts. In third period she caught herself staring at Miss Parkinson's lips. At lunch Quinn kept her eyes glued to her food, she didn't want the rest of the glee clubbers to catch on to her sudden obsession with female body parts. In fourth period she noticed Alexandra Owen's ass and had to literally tear her eyes away from it. By the time she got to fifth period with Rachel, Quinn had been staring at girls all day and was becoming a little less freaked out by this tendency.

Rachel was sitting in the row in front and two seats to the left of her which gave Quinn the luxury of staring for as long as she wanted to. Rachel had amazing posture and due to her abnormally straight back, her breasts looked larger than they actually were, not that Quinn was complaining. Rachel had also crossed her legs, which gave Quinn the opportunity to salivate over the muscles flexing in Rachel's legs every time she swapped legs to cross on top.

The more Quinn stared at Rachel, the more fantasies flashed through her mind. She would have given anything at that moment to push Rachel onto the desk in front of her, tangle her fingers in her hair and kiss the living daylights out of her. Reality, however, served as a cold shower. Quinn didn't know what was happening with Rachel and Finn, but she knew that no matter what the two said, it probably wasn't over between them. Also, while Quinn was starting to accept that she may have a little, or not so little, crush on Rachel, that didn't mean she was ready to do anything about it. She really needed to talk to Santana. Finally, the bell to signal the end of the day rang and Quinn hurried off to glee.

The second she walked through the class room door she zeroed in on Santana. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"Wow Quinn. Keep it in your pants. I haven't done anything to piss you off!" Santana had a general idea of what thoughts were flying through Quinn's head right now, but she wanted the former cheerleader to admit it out loud and stop hiding.

"You know exactly what you did! You took me to…that place." Quinn hissed out.

"What, the strippers?"

"What the strippers?" Quinn mimicked. "Of course the freaking strippers!"

"What's wrong with that? You enjoy it a little too much? Got you wetter then you thought it would?"

"What? No! Santana! Why do you have to be so crude?"

"It's the truth though. I bet you went home and fucked yourself to sleep." Santana smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm freaking out and you're making this into a joke. I couldn't sleep all weekend because of YOU."

"Yeah, I _bet_ you couldn't sleep all weekend. Has your hand been cramping at all today? I'm curious though, when you were touching yourself, were you thinking about the stripper who took your lap dance virginity, or Berry who you've been staring at for years?"

Quinn's mouth dropped open and she couldn't find the words to deny anything. How could Santana have known all these years without saying something? Why hadn't she used this information to bring Quinn down when she wanted to be head cheerleader?

"I don't get it. Why haven't you used this against me?"

"Q, I understand what you're going through. I went through the same thing. It's scary. I didn't want to shove you out of the closet. That's why I took you to the strippers. I figured it would help you figure some things out for yourself. If you want, maybe we can go back and get you another lap dance…maybe from a short brunette this time?"

Before Quinn had a chance to respond, Puck appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry ladies, couldn't help but overhear. We all know that when the word 'stripper' is mentioned, I have to get involved. Are we taking my baby mamma to the strippers? Sounds like my type of party!"

Quinn groaned, embarrassed that more people seemed to be finding out about this.

"No Puck! We weren't talking about strippers. Santana was just being stupid."

"Yeah whatever. I know that you have the hots for Berry too by the way. I only want to help!"

"What? Why the hell would you think that?"

'Come on Quinn. I know you. I know you better than most people know you. And I've seen the way you look at her sometimes. No worries though. She's hot. And you're hot. But let's go to the strippers. I'll buy you a dance or two."

He walked off before she had a chance to protest again. But in all honesty, she was sick of denying it and it seemed like none of her friends had a problem with it. So why not start exploring this side of herself? Santana, who could see that Quinn was warming to the idea, smiled to herself.

"It's settled then. Friday night. Me, you, Britts and Puckerman."

She turned and left Quinn who was now a little excited, even though she wouldn't admit that to her friends just yet.

* * *

><p>Well? Wonder if Rachel's going to find out soon...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone in glee club knew that Rachel was always the first to get to the choir room when the bell went.

The rest of the members usually took their time after class saying good bye to friends. Not Rachel Berry. If she wanted to get to Broadway, she had to sacrifice certain things, including saying bye to friends after school. The fact that most of her friends were actually in glee club anyway was beside the point.

So yes, everyone knew she was always the first there and the first to leave. So _why_ did certain members insist on having private conversations in the choir room when they _knew_ she would most likely be in there?

Rachel's Monday was already a little out of the ordinary. She could have sworn that she caught Quinn staring at her, and while this wasn't completely out of the ordinary, the lack of slushy following said staring _was_ completely out of the ordinary. Quinn had been acting weird since the summer break and Rachel knew for a fact that she had made an effort with everyone aside from her. She couldn't understand why. Surely Quinn knew that Rachel had forgiven everything that Quinn had done to her. It didn't make sense. So after Rachel caught Quinn staring at her earlier that day, Rachel practically ran to the choir room in the hopes that Quinn would be there early. She had the full intention of finally talking to the former head cheerleader.

Unfortunately, Santana beat Quinn and Rachel resigned to the fact that this conversation was meant for another day. It was understood that Rachel was a little scared of Santana, so when the girl walked into glee, Rachel made herself scarce and sat behind the piano. They were alone in the room for a minute before Quinn stormed in. Neither girl had seen Rachel and Rachel didn't want to provoke any unwarranted bullying, so she sat quietly.

Rachel tried to take in as much of the conversation as possible. It seemed as though the trio had gone to a strip club over the weekend and Santana was teasing Quinn about it. Why though? Quinn wasn't gay, right? Rachel could understand Santana going seeing as it had long been accepted that Santana swung that way. But Quinn? Quinn Fabray? There was no way. Rachel tried to keep up with the conversation, she was sure she heard her name being mentioned, but that didn't make sense so she dismissed it.

She was starting to wonder where the rest of her fellow glee clubbers were when Noah joined the conversation. Noah seemed to be under the impression that Quinn had a bit of a crush on Rachel, but Rachel could not fathom this. Not after the years of tormenting, It didn't make sense.

It didn't matter anyway; the small group were making plans to head back to the strip club. Rachel was determined to see how this would play out. She had to see it for herself. Many would say that Rachel was too nosey for her own good, and they would be right. But in this instance, Rachel desperately wanted to help Quinn on her apparent road to discovering her sexuality.

She decided that confronting Quinn probably would not be the best way to handle this situation. No, she would have to see first how Quinn reacted in this situation. She needed to know if what she had overheard was accurate, after all, she didn't really have the full story. Also, there was no point confronting Quinn only to be shot down before getting a full sentence out. She needed proof. She needed to catch Quinn in the act, so that the blonde would have no way of denying it. She needed to follow them to the strip club.

The rest of the week was spent trying to listen to every conversation that Quinn had. She would analyse every word she would say and every look she would give. She stalked Quinn on facebook to see if her likes indicated her sudden lesbian tendencies. She watched Quinn with such intensity; some would say it bordered on obsessive. Rachel began to notice the way Quinn's eyes would follow Alexandra's ass when the girl walked down the corridor. Quinn was an expert at hiding it, but Rachel had been watching Quinn at every opportunity and she knew that it wasn't just a passing glance. She knew Quinn was checking out the girl. The more time she spent watching Quinn, the more she began to believe that Santana and Noah were onto something.

Finally Friday came and Rachel could tell that Quinn was nervous. But no matter how nervous Quinn was, Rachel was even more nervous. Rachel knew that everything she had learnt about Quinn while growing up was about to change. The religious mask was going to come off tonight and Rachel was excited to finally see Quinn being herself.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone had or is having an epic New Years Eve!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a pretty epic chapter, didn't mean for it to be so long!

I actually cracked two bones in my back the other day, so I've been on medication. That's why I haven't updated in a while.

Leave some reviews and I'll get another chapter up in two days tops!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Quinn rushed home after school on Friday. If she was going to endure another night at the strippers, she wasn't going to let Santana make fun of her…more than what was necessary. Asking Santana not to ridicule her was never going to happen, so Quinn decided the best course of action was to leave school before Santana could find her. Santana obviously knew what had happened because the second Quinn walked into her room, she received a text from Santana.

- I no u bailed from skool early tubbers. dnt think this gets u out of tonight. we gon gets our booty on! -

Quinn pondered her reply for a few minutes

- I don't think it's a good idea Santana. One time freaked me out already… Just take Puck and Brit -

Santana replied instantaneously, as if she knew exactly what Quinn was going to say

- nooo way. ur coming. u need to work this out 4 urself. pick u up in 2 hours, wear something hot –

Quinn sighed and decided she wasn't going to get out of the situation. Besides, if she was completely honest with herself, she would acknowledge that she didn't necessarily _want_ to get out of the situation. If she was completely honest with herself, she would acknowledge that she was more than a little gay. If she was completely honest with herself, she would acknowledge that she had a pretty big thing for Rachel Berry.

Well, luckily she had spent her whole life denying things about herself. She had practically become an expert on denial, so she had no problems denying who she was this time. She just hoped that if she got through tonight, she would never have to frequent a strip club with Santana ever again.

After hopping in the shower and obsessing over what she was going to wear that night (what was acceptable attire for a strip club?) Quinn was sitting downstairs with her cousin nervously awaiting Santana's arrival. Jenna knew that something was bothering Quinn, but she also knew that no one was ever able to force anything out of the angst-ridden teenager.

"Quinn, honey, I can see that something is eating you up. I know you probably don't want to talk to your cousin about it, but I _am_ here if you need anything."

"I know Jen, I just have to work this out for myself first."

"OK, just know that you can talk to me about anything. No judgements."

Before she could answer, a horn from outside blasted telling Quinn that Santana had arrived.

"I know, I know. I have to go anyway. Don't wait up for me!"

Quinn flew out the door before Jenna had a chance to question where they were going.. She jumped in the backseat of the car and avoided eye contact with the other three occupants. She knew they were dying to question her, to see if she had really thought about what tonight meant. But she wasn't ready to answer their questions, so she continued to stare out of the window. If any of them had been paying attention to the cars behind them, they would have notice a pink car trailing them the entire way. As it were, they didn't.

As the four of them entered the building, Quinn took a chance to look around. The first time she had been there she was caught up in the dancers and the girls, rather than the set out of the place. They walked up the stairs and came onto a landing which was the main room. At the back of the room was the bar, at the front was the stage and in between the front and the back were sets of seats and tables. It was still early, so there weren't a lot of people there yet which was fine by Quinn. She kept expecting that her father was going to walk up the same stairs they had just walked up. She wasn't sure why it bothered her, it's not like she was living with him anymore. Quinn decided to file that under "worry about later" along with her sexual orientation.

Puck and Brittany had found them a table and some seats and Santana had gone to get them drinks. Quinn was still taking in the room when she saw a short girl sitting on the edge of the room. There was something about her that was familiar, but before Quinn could place it she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Kandi, the stripper from the week before, standing before her.

"Back again sweetie? Couldn't get enough the first time?"

"I….I'm sorry. I was dragged here by my friends a-again. I didn't know it was going to be a problem. We'll leave if it's an i-issue."

"What? No! Relax honey. I was just teasing. You're more than welcome to come as often as you want. Especially a hot little thing like you."

Kandi was trailing her hand up and down Quinn's arm which was making it difficult for the blonde to speak. She didn't understand what it was about Kandi that made her speechless. Maybe it was her confidence…or her lack of clothes…Quinn couldn't think of anything to say in response, but luckily Kandi kept talking.

"You know, girls like you surprise me. I mean, I would never in a million years pick that you were into the ladies, but here you are, two weeks in a row. You don't seem like a shy girl to me, you seem like one of those bitchy head cheerleaders, and yet, here you are. Can't even string to words together!"

"It's just…so…different to anything I've ever experienced. And I'm not gay. My two friends over there are though."

"Sure honey, deny all you want, but I could feel your heart pounding against your chest last time. And I've been doing this a long time; I know what lust looks like. Anyway, I'll take care of you tonight. Any type in particular you're looking for?"

"I'm not gay! I don't have a type!"

"Listen honey, you've come here for a reason. I'm trying to help you out. So how about making this easier for me and just telling me what you want. We're very discreet, and we'll make it worth your while…as I'm sure you remember."

"Ok. Ok. A short brunette girl. Amazing legs and lips to die for."

"See I knew it. You totally do have a type! And I know just the girl. We'll get you Alicia, she'll take care of you tonight. She isn't due to start for half an hour, so have a seat and I'll send her over."

"Alright…thanks. I think."

Quinn didn't know what else to say, so she slowly made her way to the table where the others were sitting. As she was walking, she remembered the girl sitting at the edge of the room who was looking at her before, but when she glanced over, there was no where there. She just assumed that she was imagining things. Quinn took a seat next to Puck, facing the stage (she knew that they had arranged for her to sit facing the dancers on purpose, but she was kind of glad they did so she didn't comment) and waited for their inevitable questions about her and Kandi's conversation.

After being grilled by the gang for a few minutes, a dancer appeared on stage and the attention shifted away from her. Quinn was more interested in the clientele then the dancers for some reason. Naked women dancing in front of a room full of paying customers didn't appeal to her in the way that a private room did. Before she knew it, a short brunette walked over to her.

"Woah." Puck said. He could see a resemblance between the worker and a certain diva he knew.

"Hi, I'm Alicia. Kandi said you requested me."

"Uhhh, yeah, sure." Quinn was so embarrassed, she knew her friends could see what was happening, but she got up and followed Alicia before they could say anything. If she wasn't so focussed on Alicia's ass, she may have noticed a short brunette at the bar following her every move.

Alicia led her into a room that was a little different to the one Kandi had taken her into. She sat her down on a seat and started fiddling with the stereo. This gave Quinn a chance to really look at Alicia. She was gorgeous. Exactly what Quinn had asked for. Alicia had a small body, but legs that she could barely take her eyes off. Her breasts were fake, but Quinn figured that that was part of the business. Alicia was wearing a matching set of black lace underwear and black heels and Quinn could not take her eyes off of her.

"Now, I know that last time with Kandi was your first time. But she told me a little bit about you and how you respected her and stuck to the rules last time. She also told me how I'm a substitute for your dream girl, so I was thinking that if you stick to the rules again, I'll let you do a little bit of the touching. How does that sound?" Alicia's eyes bore into her own and Quinn found it difficult to look away.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you're obviously struggling with your sexuality and we want to help. Also, we don't get many girls in here. So when one comes in that follows the rules, we treat them right….And it doesn't hurt that you're fucking sexy."

Quinn wanted to say something, wanted to reply…but she didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her legs. Alicia had sat on her lap and had begun to sway to the music. She grabbed Quinn's hands and placed them on her thighs. Quinn's hands were shaking, she had never been so nervous in her life. Alicia's legs were so warm and soft. She glanced up at Alicia, unsure of what to do next.

"It's OK Quinn, you can touch. You can move your hands around, if it's not within the rules, I'll warn you." Alicia answered Quinn's unasked question.

Quinn's hands, still shaking, moved up and down Alicia's legs. She couldn't believe how soft and inviting they were. She slowly trailed her hands up to Alicia's stomach and ran her fingers across the toned muscles which flexed under her attention. She moved them to Alicia's shoulders and stroked the outside of her arms over and over again. Quinn seemed to be stuck in a trance, she never appreciated how sexy a women's arm could be until now. She would have been completely content with what had happened so far, but right when she was about to move her hands to Alicia's back, Alicia took Quinn's hands and slowly placed them on her own breasts. Quinn stopped breathing. Even though she was touching her above the bra, she couldn't believe how marvellous breasts were. Quinn began to lightly manipulate the breasts in her hands. She never, in her wildest dreams, would have guessed that she, Quinn Fabray, would be groping a female stripper in a strip club on a Friday night.

Quinn had been too focussed on touching Alicia, that she had not noticed the amount of wetness gathering between her legs. Alicia shifted on her lap and something shot up inside of Quinn that made her sit a little bit straighter. She blushed and ducked her head, so that Alicia couldn't see how turned on she was. She had never been more embarrassed in her life and decided that she needed to get out of there as fast as she could.

What was she doing there anyway? Substituting Alicia, a stripper, for Rachel Berry? A girl she's probably had a crush on for years without realising it? A girl who would never EVER approve of the objectification of women for personal gain? Not that Quinn was gaining much from these encounters, aside from ruined panties and self-discoveries. It hit her all at once, how much she did like Rachel, how this whole thing was not a good idea, how her family was sure to disown her for good now, how her whole life was changing the more she realised these things about herself. And finally it hit her that there was no way, in the _world_, that Rachel would ever feel the same way about her. Not that Quinn was ever going to tell the little diva. Quinn panicked, became short of breath, and stood up, knocking Alicia off her lap.

"I'm so sorry. But I can't do this. I'm just….this was a bad idea."

"Quinn, wait. I don't know what you're looking for, but if you ever need to talk, Kandi and I are here. We really quite like you!"

"Yeah, thanks. I have to go." Quinn had no intention of ever going back, but she didn't owe it to Alicia to tell her that.

She burst out of the room and sat down in her seat next to Puck. She glared at all of them individually and they knew that they weren't going to get much out of her tonight. They sat back and decided to enjoy what was left of the show. None of the four of them noticed a brunette girl, still at the bar, watching Quinn with curious eyes.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is from Rachel's POV. R&amp;R :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go guys, as promised. Another chapter.

I should probably also say that I don't own Glee...or the characters in Glee :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Rachel Berry prided herself on her ability to adapt to certain situations. If she was ever going to make it on Broadway, she needed to learn to act the part. And so, whenever an opportunity rose in her life that allowed her to work on her craft, she took it with both hands.

That was what she was telling herself as she got ready for her covert mission on Friday afternoon. Rachel justified spying on Quinn, invading her privacy, by looking at it as a way to aid her future endeavours. Dressing up and pretending to be someone else would have to be second nature to her when she went to New York in a few years. She would have to be comfortable acting as if she were someone else, so tonight was just another chance to practice.

Another thing that Rachel prided herself on was her preparation. She was famous for her in depth PowerPoint presentations after all, but there was rarely a time when Rachel was ever underprepared. So after writing a pros and cons list earlier in the week that had determined that this was in fact a good idea ('Quinn struggling with her sexuality' was ruled the pro that ultimately led to her decision to follow through with her plan), Rachel had begun to assemble her costume. She didn't want to look recognisable in case they caught her, but she also didn't want to look shifty or crazy in case it resulted in her standing out. She knew that if any of her four classmates caught her, she was done for. There would be no safe place to hide in the school. There would be no slushy left in the machine because Quinn would have probably used all of it on Rachel already. This was a hugely delicate situation and Rachel knew she only had one chance to get it right before Quinn put up her defences and closed herself off for good.

But all of that didn't matter tonight. Tonight she only wanted proof of what she had overheard in the choir room. She had no intention of confronting Quinn tonight, just observing her. Her costume for the night consisted of black heels, black pants and a black shirt. She had a dark haired wig in the shape of a bob on and applied her make up heavily. Rachel glanced in the mirror and decided that she looked perfect for the role. She looked hot, but not smoking hot, the colours didn't stand out and frankly she thought she looked unrecognisable. She ran down the stairs, out the door and hopped into her bright pink car that her fathers had bought her. She knew that pink was probably not the most subtle colour to go with, but she couldn't help that – she would just have to be more careful then she would have been if she was in a black generic car. Rachel turned the ignition on and pulled out of her drive way. Within minutes she was parked on Quinn's street and settled in, waiting for Santana to come pick Quinn up.

After waiting for an hour and a half Rachel sat up as she saw Quinn burst out of her house and into the car parked in her drive way. She could make out Noah's mohawk in the backseat. They pulled out of the driveway and Rachel made an effort to stay three cars behind them at all times to ensure she wasn't spotted. Sooner than she anticipated, they pulled into a car park. After following them into the building she took a seat on the other side of the room. She had a clear view of Quinn but when Quinn glanced over to her she knew she had to move. The cheerleader looked at her for a few moments before one of the women who clearly worked there began to talk to the her. Rachel's eyes were glued to the scene as she moved to a different area of the room (she couldn't afford Quinn spotting her again in case she knew who she was). Quinn looked as though she was getting increasingly uncomfortable as the woman kept running her hands up and down her arm. Something shot through Rachel when she saw this, but she was adamant not to acknowledge that it was jealousy, so she pushed the thought away. After a few more minutes of conversation, Quinn begun to make her way over to her friends. Rachel saw Quinn glance to where she had been sitting previously, but when Quinn found no one sitting there, her attention shifted to the rest of the group as she sat down with them. Rachel knew she was safe for now.

Approximately half an hour later (and three waters later) a different, equally as attractive woman approached Quinn. They exchanged a few words and then the stripper led Quinn to what Rachel assumed was a private room. Rachel watched Quinn's eyes trailed down the back of the woman and settle on her ass. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she realised that she had just witnessed _Quinn Fabray _willingly checking out a female stripper. What was the world coming to? She had already learnt so much in this outing, but she knew she could learn more. She decided that she would try and talk to the stripper after the group left the establishment.

After about half an hour (and three cokes – they stopped giving her water because she wasn't paying for anything) Rachel sat up a little straighter as she saw Quinn stumble out of the room. Rachel had rarely seen Quinn look so beautiful, she looked almost...wild. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were blown. Obviously something had happened behind closed doors and Rachel was determined to find out. She watched Quinn glare at her friends and sit down, slouched in her chair. It looked as though she wasn't interested in the show at all. This confused Rachel. If Quinn was a lesbian, surely she would appreciate naked women dancing for her pleasure? Or maybe whatever had happened during her one-on-one time with the stripper was occupying Quinn's attention.

Around an hour later she saw Quinn, Santana, Britanny and Noah leave. After waiting twenty minutes to ensure sure they were really gone she turned to talk to the bar tender. Rachel realised that she had no experience in places like this, so she really didn't know how to approach the situation. She caught the eye of a blonde waitress who came over to talk to her.

"Hey sweetpea, what can I do you for?"

"Uhmmm. I was wondering…how I would maybe request – wait not request. That doesn't sound very nice. How I would go about talking to one of the workers here? I understand that I may not be…a normal customer. I'm not looking for a dance, just a bit of her time."

"Well you could start by telling me who you're looking for and then we can go from there, I'm Kandi by the way."

"Alright, well Kandi. I'm looking for a short brunette girl. She was with a female customer earlier who was about my age if that helps."

"Oh, I think I know who you're thinking of. That's my girl, Alicia. "

"Yeah, sure. If you say so."

"Oh! I get it! You must be the dreaaammm girl."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about; I just need to talk to her."

"Ok sweetie. Keep your pants on. I'll get her for you. Give me a minute."

Rachel sat anxiously for a few minutes. She saw Kandi talking to the girl that Quinn had spent some 'quality time' with earlier in the night. Before long they were walking back over to her.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Alicia. It must be my lucky day. Two beautiful girls requestion me in one night! Kandi told me you want to talk, which is fine, but it'll cost you a martini." Alicia had placed her hand on Rachel's arm which had made the girl shiver. The stripper grinned when she saw the effect she was having. She really loved younger, insecure girls who were unsure of themselves.

"Sure, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the girl you were talking about. That you saw earlier." Rachel motioned for Kandi to get Alicia's drink and paid for it.

"Ok, well there's only so much I can tell you...privacy ya know?"

"Alright, well I really just wanted to know if at any time she disclosed her sexual preference to you?"

"Oh honey. You look like a smart girl. You should know that I couldn't tell you that, even if I wanted to. Not that I don't like you. I just don't believe in spilling people's secrets so willy nilly. Is there a reason you want to know?" Alicia could tell that this girl, Rachel, had the best intentions, but that didn't mean she was going to out a girl who was so obviously uncomfortable with her sexuality.

"Yes, there is. I have two fathers, and after growing up and hearing all their coming out stories, and hearing how people reacted, I just wanted a chance to help Quinn accept herself. I mean obviously if she's here, that's a pretty good indication to me that she is a lesbian, but really I just want to help her." Alicia nodded as she listened to the short girl reason with herself.

"You want my advice? Talk to her. Even if she doesn't want to talk. Be persistent. To me, she seems like a scarred young lady that wants to please everyone. Just be there for her and let her know that you _are_ there for her. Make her come to you."

Rachel let the words wash over her and decided that Alicia was right. First thing Monday morning she was going to offer her help to Quinn. She knew she was going to be shot down, but she resolved to offer her help every day during the next week. She would try not to annoy Quinn, just get her message across. Rachel looked up at Alicia and smiled.

"You're right. That was wonderful advice. Thank you. I'll just…go."

"No worries sweetheart. I hope you do help her, she seemed so…sad. And I don't know if you noticed…but we look a little similar."

With that, Alicia got up and walked over to a group of men that had just walked in. Rachel sat there, pondering the last comment. What did that have to do with anything? It didn't matter, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and start planning what she was going to say to Quinn on Monday. At least the night hadn't been a complete waste. She was more than certain now that Quinn _was_ actually gay, she just had to get Quinn to admit that to her.

* * *

><p>Read and review everyone. The more you review, the quicker I update :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so these chapters are getting longer and longer. I'm loving writting this, but it's going to take me longer to update it...unless i get the reviews ;)

Also, I should have said this earlier, but I keep forgetting. I don't own glee, or any of the characters in glee. Wish i did though, I'd be loaded!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Quinn walked down the hallway at school on Monday morning. Despite everything that was going on in her personal life, she was still Queen Bee and she was still feared. The crowd parted as she walked to her second class, and that was the first time Quinn saw Rachel that day. She saw Rachel's eyes light up within seconds, then saw her demeanour change from excitement to determination. Rachel pulled back her shoulders and walked towards Quinn. The cheerleader however, had no intention of speaking to the, admittedly, object of her desires. She made a quick turn down another hallway and darted through the students who hadn't had a chance to react and move out of her way.

Rachel was disappointed, but she didn't give up hope. She spent the next hour or two going over everything she had thought about over the weekend. What she was going to say to Quinn and how she was going to show the cheerleader she was supportive. Rachel practically ran to her fourth class of the day, Math, which was with Quinn. If she got there early enough, maybe she could manipulate the seating plans so that she would find herself next to Quinn.

After Quinn had avoided Rachel earlier that day, she had hoped the diva had gotten the message. She wasn't trying to be mean; she just genuinely couldn't deal with her feelings towards Rachel. So when she walked into Math and the only seat was next to Rachel, she refused to sit there. She went over to Brittany and Santana and convinced Brittany to sit with Rachel.

"Please Brit, I'll take you to feed the ducks sometime this week!" Quinn pleaded.

"Promise?" Brittany said.

"Pinky promise." Quinn conceded.

Quinn was glad that Brittany actually seemed to like Rachel – but Rachel seemed a little heartbroken that Quinn would go to such lengths to avoid her. Quinn slid into the seat next to Santana who was wearing a knowing smirk. The blonde cheerleader knew that she would have to talk about this thing she seemed to feel for Rachel Berry sooner rather than later, but she hoped to put it off as long as she could. Santana, however, had other plans. The second their teacher told them to open their workbooks and start on the problems, Santana practically jumped on Quinn.

"So. You've been MIA all weekend after your little rendezvous with the hot stripper. Have you come to any life altering realisations yet?" Santana laughed.

"I was just busy this weekend, it had nothing to do with Friday night." Quinn said

"Yeah, okay blondie. Whatever you say, I'm _sure_ you didn't spend the weekend alternating between touching yourself and crying after you had the best orgasms of your life."

"Santana, we're at school! Someone could hear you! What is wrong with you? I'm never going back there again by the way. I just can't"

"Yeah, it's because it's forcing you to face something about yourself that you've been denying for years. Just imagine Q, when you finally admit it to yourself, to the people around you, you're free to be whoever you want; you're free to be _with_ whoever you want. For you that seems to be the annoying, but deceptively hot, diva." Santana glanced at Brittany and smiled. Coming out, while it was the hardest thing she had ever done, had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was freer and she was with Brittany.

Quinn watched her friend and grinned a little bit. She was so happy to see her best friends happy. They were so perfect for each other it almost made her sick, almost. She imagined being like that with Rachel; spending time in the diva's bedroom, having dinner with her dads, taking her out on dates, hanging out with Santana and Brittany as a foursome. Quinn wished, she truly _wished,_ she was strong enough to take that leap. But honestly, she didn't even know how Rachel would feel about all of this. She wasn't sure she was willing to go through all of it if she didn't have Rachel at the end.

Quinn's trail of thought stopped. That was the first time the reality of her situation hit her. She really did like Rachel. There was no denying it anymore. She looked at Rachel and an involuntary smile formed on her face. Rachel and Brittany were playing paper, scissors, rock and giggling uncontrollably. Quinn wished more than anything that she could walk over to Rachel and take her in her arms. She had it bad. Maybe talking to Santana would help her.

"Hey, can you come over after school? To talk?"

"Just to talk? I'm sure Britts wouldn't mind a little practical, hands on help with your internal struggle. Maybe you could get our mack on and see how you feel!"

"What? No Santana! I just want to talk."

"Suit yourself, but the offer's still there."

Quinn spent the rest of the class thinking about Rachel and what the future held for her. Was she brave enough to tell Rachel how she felt? Could she take that leap? What would her family say? Would she ever speak to any of them again? The more Quinn thought about it, the more she realised she didn't really care as much as she anticipated she would. If she could figure out a way to get Rachel, it would all be worth it. Before she knew it, the bell was ringing to signal lunch. Quinn glanced at Rachel, almost as if she couldn't help it, and saw the diva walking over to her. Quinn moved quickly out of the classroom, hoping to avoid Rachel, at least until she had spoken to Santana about what she was feeling. Rachel, however, had other plans; she caught up to Quinn within seconds.

"Quinn! I would appreciate it if you stopped avoiding me!" Rachel said breathlessly.

"How on earth did you catch up to me so fast?" Quinn said, impressed.

"You should know me by now Quinn, I'm determined. And I know that you're avoiding me, the question is why." Rachel couldn't understand it. It wasn't like Quinn knew she had seen her at the strippers. There was really no reason, aside from their past, that would arouse this reaction from Quinn.

"I'm not avoiding you Rachel, I've just been busy." Rachel was silent for a few seconds and Quin thought she had said something wrong.

"What now Rachel, what did I say this time?" Quinn asked, frustrated.

"Nothing, just. You just…called me Rachel. Twice. Are you feeling alright Quinn?"

"Oh, right. Um, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little average. Maybe I'll go to the nurse. I'll talk to you later."

Quinn had no intention of going to the nurse; she just had to get away from Rachel before she let something slip. She spent the rest of the day carefully avoiding Rachel and before she knew it, it was the end of the day. She met Santana and Brittany in the car park and they drove to Quinn's in separate cars. Luckily Jenna and Dan weren't home so they sat in the living room, ready to talk about Quinn's feelings for Rachel.

"OK Q. So can we finally get you to admit that the hobbit makes you wet?" Santana said.

"Santana, do you have to be so graphic about everything?" Quinn said blushing.

"I'd say, considering I've never seen you blush, that you probably do want her in your pants. So why don't you just admit it so we can move on and see how we can help you out." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, fine. I like her. God. I like her so much. What am I going to do? She's just so amazing. Her voice, my god, I get shivers. And her legs, and lips, and those skirts. And her eyes-" It was like the flood gates had opened for Quinn. It was the first time she had admitted how she felt out loud. Santana cut her off.

"Ok, we get it. You want the hobbit. For the life of me I can't figure out why. You could have any girl you wanted." Santana said.

"San, be nice. I think it's cute. They would be so hot together. But Quinn, does that mean you want Rachel's sweet lady kisses, or do you just want lady kisses?" Brittany said, she had been silent for the whole conversation up until now, but she wanted to help Quinn out.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean I've never kissed a girl before. All I know is that I want to kiss Rachel, so much." Quinn stared off dreamily, imagining what it would be like to kiss Rachel.

"OK, enough. Keep it in your pants Q. So we know you wants in on Berry, We don't know if you're gay. In my opinion, I think you're pretty gay, I mean look at how you reacted to those strippers. But, if you want to be sure, how about getting your mack on with my girl. I wouldn't mind, in fact I may force you to do it." Santana said, suddenly excited about the way this was heading.

"No San, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to come between you guys." Quinn said, unsure.

"Wow, sure think highly of yourself, dontcha Q?" Santana said, smirking.

"It's ok Quinn, I want to kiss you!" Brittany said, excited.

"You do, why?"

"Coz you're totally hot. Santana always says that you're smoking" Brittany said, moving closer to Quinn.

"Does she now?" Quinn said, smirking and glancing at Santana who just shrugged.

"Yeah, now stop talking; I'm going to kiss you now."

The next thing Quinn knew, the softest lips she had ever felt were upon her own. Their lips fit together wonderfully, and Quinn wondered why she had never even _tried_ this before. Compared to all the boys she had kissed, and she had kissed quite a few (she was the head cheerleader after all), Brittany was perfect. She went at Quinn's pace and when she felt as though Quinn had relaxed into the kiss, she swiped her tongue against Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn eagerly opened her lips and let Brittany explore her mouth. It was like an explosion went off inside of her. She knew, she really _knew_, that she would never go back to another boy. This is what she needed. The soft and caring nature of a woman for the rest of her life. The girls broke apart and before Quinn could comment, Santana was on top of her, kissing the living daylights out of her. Her technique was different to Brittany's, but that was to be expected. It wasn't unappealing though; it still got her hot under the collar.

The girls were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear Quinn's cousin, Jenna, get home. Jenna walked into the living room to see her little cousin being mauled by her two best friends. She grinned and cleared her throat. The girls looked up and Jenna had never seen Quinn move so fast in an attempt to put as much distance between herself and the other two girls.

"It's not what it looks like Jen!" Quinn cringed when she realised how cliché that sounded.

"Yeah, I see that Q-bear. How about you send your _friends_ home and we have a quick chat about this." Jenna left the room and went to wait in the kitchen for Quinn.

Quinn sent Santana and Brittany home, after many reassurances from her friends, and slowly moved to the kitchen. She was terrified, but she saw a flicker of hope. Jenna hadn't seemed angry about what she had walked in on, she seemed…amused. Quinn decided to be completely honest, no matter what the consequences.

"Quinn, sit down. I'm not angry." Jenna had intended to tease Quinn and make her squirm, but she could see how worried Quinn was.

"You're not?" Quinn said, taking a seat.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe because you just walked in on me making out with two _girls_?"

"Oh honey, I'm not mad. Is this what you were so worried about the other day?

"Yeah, I suppose I've been struggling with it for a while now."

"Quinn, you can talk to me about anything. I'm completely fine with this. And when I say 'this' I mean you being into girls, not you being into _two_ girls at once." Jenna grinned.

"Er, yeah. About that, they were just trying to help me figure out what I wanted." Quinn said sheepishly.

"And what is it that you want?" Jenna asked. After all, that was the only thing that mattered here.

"I want this. I need this. It's who I am. I've spent my whole life denying it, but I can't do it anymore. I can't lie to myself or my friends and family anymore." Quinn said, tears slipping down her face.

"Good for you Q-Bear. I'm proud of you. And I want you to know that I support you 100%. Is there…is there a particular girl you have your eye on?"

"Yeah, there is. But I don't think she sees me like that. I know that me being a girl won't be much of a problem, she's got two dads, but she doesn't see me like that."

"Well Quinn, You're the hot blonde cheerleader, if she doesn't see you like that, then she must be blind. But if you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Jen, I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to go do some homework; it's been a long day." Quinn got up and hugged her cousin and said thanks again.

She made her way upstairs feeling for much better than she did a mere few hours ago. She had finally admitted to liking Rachel, to liking girls in general _and_ she had the support of her best friends and what she considered to be her immediate family. That night she slept with a smile on her face, deciding that she would start talking to Rachel tomorrow. Maybe, if she summoned up enough courage, she could see if Rachel was completely opposed to the idea of her and Quinn being together.

* * *

><p>Wonder what Rachel's thinking at the moment...or what Quinn's going to do tomorrow at school.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I had a bit of extra time, so I got this chapter written faster then I orginally thought I would.

Please review!

I don't own glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Quinn woke up the next day with a real sense that everything was going to be alright. It was the first time she had felt this way in months, maybe in her entire life if she was completely honest. She had never felt so safe, loved and supported before. Jenna and Dan were behind her 100% and Brittany and Santana (although she had unique ways of showing it) wanted to help her as best she could. She gave Jenna a quick hug on her way out the door, jumped in her car and drove to school. She met Santana and Brittany in the car park and walked through the school doors with them flanking her. The two girls were curious about what Quinn wanted to do now that she had the blessing of her family (Quinn had texted the couple after her chat with Jenna so that they wouldn't worry).

"So Q-ball. What's the plan? How are you going to get into the hobbit's panties?" Santana asked

"Santana, not everything is about sex. I don't just want her because of that. I really like her. And besides, we don't even know that she'll even talk to me, given our history…" Quinn replied.

"Don't worry about that Q. I saw her watching you all last week. I think she caught you staring at a few girls. And yesterday she was trying to talk to you so badly." Brittany said,

"Really? Are you sure? That's embarrassing." Quinn said, blushing.

"Oh that's not _that _embarrassing, Q. You know what is though? She followed us to the strippers and watched us all night. I was going to go talk to her, but the ladies dancing on stage were so hot and I couldn't stop looking at them. I wonder why she followed us there. I wonder what Rachel would be like dancing on those poles…" Brittany trailed off, not realising the magnitude of what she just said.

"EXCUSE ME? What did you just say Brit? You didn't think that I would need to know this? How could you not tell me?" Quinn was outraged.

"Hey. Tubbers. Back off. She's telling you now. That's what matters. And who cares, the way I see it, there are two ways this plays out. One: she knew you were into the ladies, and wanted to help you out. Or Two: _she's_ into the ladies and was there to get her freak on, but we crashed the party. Either way, she either cares about you, or likes the ladies. What's the problem here? So instead of ripping my girl a new one, why don't you go get your girl." Santana ranted. Truthfully, she found it hilarious how this was playing out. She wasn't going to lie, it was a little fun watching Quinn freak out over the past week or two, but really, she just wanted to see the head cheerleader happy and if Berry was the one to make it happen, then so be it.

Quinn stood there silently, her mood alternating between confused and embarrassed. She couldn't believe Rachel had seen her at a strip club. Oh my god, she had seen her being led off for a private dance by one of the strippers. How embarrassing. This would explain why the diva wanted to talk to her so badly. Well, Quinn thought it was time that she finally spoke to the diva, so that there were more surprises. She turned on her heel and walked toward the only place in the school she knew the diva would be: the auditorium.

Quinn made her way quietly into the room, her eyes flickering to all corners trying to spot the diva. Sure enough, Rachel was sitting at the piano, slowly stroking the keys. Quinn walked over to her and stood behind her, careful not to make too much noise. The longer she stayed silent, the longer Rachel would play, and play beautifully. Unfortunately, after a few minutes, Rachel sensed that there was someone else in the room. She turned and, after seeing how close Quinn was standing, yelped in surprise.

"Quinn, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rachel said, clutching her chest.

"Sorry Rachel. I just wanted to hear you play for a little longer." Quinn said quietly.

"That's quite alright Quinn; you should know that I am never opposed to showcasing my talent for those that ask. Although, I do find it weird that all of the sudden you're seeking me out when you have been actively avoiding me for days now." Rachel frowned, confused.

"I just…had some stuff I needed to work out. In my personal life."

"I understand that Quinn. But you could have come to me for help. I am a wonderful listener and would never betray your trust."

"That's…sweet Rachel. But right now the last person in the world I would trust would be you." Quinn hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she was humiliated that Rachel had seen her at the strippers.

"What? Why? I know we have never gotten along very well, but I thought we were getting past that." Rachel's smile faltered.

"Yes, well. That was before I found out that you followed us last Friday night…"Quinn said.

"I…I just wanted t-to help you out. I-I could see that you were struggling with your sex-sexuality and I wanted you to come talk to me." Rachel looked at the floor, the reality of how insensitive what she had done crashed down on her.

"What do you mean? My sexuality?" Quinn was shocked that Rachel was so up-to-date with what was happening. Quinn thought she had been subtle in her attraction to certain girls.

"I mean, I've seen the way you look at some girls when you think no one is looking. And a few times I've caught you staring at me…which is perfectly fine and natural." Rachel could sense that she had said something wrong. Quinn's eyes grew wide and started glancing around the room. She began to back away from the diva, desperate to get out of the room.

"You're joking me RuPaul. I would never look at you like that. I may be into girls a little more than I originally anticipated, but _you_ are far from a girl." Quinn hissed.

"Quinn, I understand that you're angry with me, but please don't say hurtful things like that" Rachel pleaded.

"Whatever Stubbles. I'm not into you, no matter how much you would want me to be. And don't you ever spy on me again, got it?"

With that, Quinn turned on her heel and ran from the room. She kept running until she found herself sitting under the bleachers with tears streaming down her face. Why had she done that? If there was the _slightest_ chance Rachel was into her before, there was _no way_ she felt the same way now. And it was all Quinn's fault, because she couldn't learn to let her guard down.

* * *

><p>Poor Quinn and Rachel. Wonder how they'll fix this...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, here's the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy. And remember, review.

I don't own glee or any of the characters in glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Rachel could not believe she was there again. If someone had told her a mere month ago that she would have frequented a strip club twice in under a week, she would have told them they were mad. But really, Rachel didn't have many other options. She didn't have a lot of close friends that she could trust (especially with something as fragile as Quinn's secret), she was too scared to talk to Santana so that wasn't an option, Puck would make some suggestive comment and thrust his hips and Brittany was…well, Brittany and probably wouldn't be much help.

So Rachel found herself back at the strip club that she had promised herself she would never show her face in ever again. She didn't agree with the message that places like this were sending people, and thus didn't want to be involved in the workings of it all. But she really had no choice. Who else in the world knew about Quinn's sexuality? Who was _there_ when she seemed to have this epiphany? Who else but the very strippers who helped her reach this epiphany?

Rachel stood at the entrance to the main room, weighing up how bad of an idea this actually was before finally taking a deep breath and stepping into the room. It was mid-afternoon, so there was literally no one there, just a few dancers walking around and cleaning the room, obviously in an attempt to ready themselves for the night ahead. Rachel walked straight over to the bar where she recognised Kandi from her list visit. Kandi seemed to remember her because she smirked the second she saw Rachel.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'dream girl'. I didn't think we'd see you in here ever again." Kandi said.

"I'm still unsure as to why you've referred to me as 'dream girl' twice during our brief acquaintance. Regardless, I am here because I need your assistance." Rachel said, trying to sound more confident then she felt.

"One day you'll know why. But in the meantime, what can I do you for, sweatpea? You want a dance? Because technically I don't start for another half hour, but for someone as cute as you, I could make an exception." Kandi winked at the brunette and was rewarded with a blush.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm actually here for your conversational skills, as opposed to your…other skills." Rachel said, embarrassed.

"Whatever you say honey, but I can see the way you look at me."

"Yes, well. I'm here to discuss Quinn. Tall, blonde, amazing body, hazel eyes…"

"Oh yeah, blondie. Is that what you and Alicia were talking about the other night? Well listen here, I danced for her, the first night she came. Her friends pushed her into it, but I could tell that she wanted it badly. And let's just say that she was sweating all over the place…and was probably more than a little damp in other places." Kandi whispered, as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

"So you're telling me, that she came here before last week and became aroused after being subjected to a dance from you?" Rachel said, trying to straighten out the facts.

"Woah, no one _subjected_ her to anything. But yeah, she was totally creaming her panties. In fact, she ran out of here so fast, that I would put money on her running straight home to take care of herself…if you get what I mean" She wriggled her fingers and Rachel grimaced at the Kandi's choice of words. She felt herself flush as the image of Quinn Fabray arching into her own touch flashed through her mind.

"So you're saying that, in your opinion, she…seemed…affected by your body? Would you say that she reacted the same way that a man would, or maybe a woman whose preferences leaned towards the fairer sex would?" Rachel asked, hopeful.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. But if you don't believe me, Alicia will tell you." Kandi looked past Rachel and waved Alicia, who was cleaning tables, over.

"Hey sugar, how's your blonde princess?" Alicia swooped down and kissed Rachel on the cheek, the brunette blushed again. She really had to stop doing that.

"She's not mine. And not good. I took your advice and spoke to her. She shot me down. I'm not sure what to do. I can see that she's struggling so much, and I just want to help!" Rachel cried.

"Can I ask you something honey? But you have to be honest." Alicia glanced at Kandi who nodded, apparently approving of the question she was about to ask Rachel.

"Sure, I have nothing to hide." Rachel said, shrugging.

"Why is it that you want to help her? It seems as though she doesn't want to be helped. Do you think maybe you…maybe you like her? Maybe this isn't just about helping her, it's about helping yourself?" Alicia asked carefully.

"No! I don't even…I mean certainly she's attractive, anyone with eyes can see that. But I'm not a lesbian, not that there's anything wrong with that. I have two gay dads after all. I've just never identified myself as a lesbian. Although, if the opportunity to be with her arose, I wouldn't turn it down, she's stunning. Both inside and out. Once you really get to know her, behind all the walls she's put up… I just want her to be happy more than anything else." Rachel looked at the floor, embarrassed that she couldn't control what she was saying.

"Hrmm, well it sounds to me like you may be a little into the blonde princess. I think that you should make a move on her, see how she reacts." Alicia suggested.

"I can't! If it backfires, she'll humiliate me for the rest of my life!" Rachel moaned.

"Yes, but it won't backfire. And when it doesn't, she'll be yours. She won't be able to deny you. She won't be able to deny a woman's touch, honey." Kandi said.

"But you don't have to decide now. How about, in the meantime, you work on trying to figure out _your_ sexuality, instead of someone else's." Alicia said, grinning.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Rachel said, hands on her hips.

"Well I happen to know two very, _very_ attractive dancers that are willing to help you out, free of charge." Kandi said, winking at Rachel who gulped.

"Yeah, what do you say we go to a private room and see if we can…rev your engine, so to speak." Alicia grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her over to another room. Rachel was thankful she came so early, when there was no one there.

Rachel's heart was pounding in her chest. She was sure that people walking by on the street below could hear it, or even worse, hear her ragged breathing. She watched as the two women in front of her slowly undressed each other as she sat quietly on a chair in the middle of the room. How did she end up in this situation? She never thought that she would ever question her sexuality, she had always thought of herself as straight, but now, she wasn't so sure. She was sweating profusely and she could feel herself blushing, there was no way she could pretend that this wasn't having a crazy, life-altering effect on her. She watched as the two barely clothed women made their way over to her. She clenched her eyes shut, embarrassed about how her body was reacting.

"Rachel, honey, do you trust us?" Alicia said, kneeling in front of her. Rachel nodded, but kept her eyes shut and her hands by her side, gripping the edges of the chair tightly.

"Well we've taken a liking to you, so we just want to help. Will you let us help you?" Kandi said behind her, playing with her hair lightly. Again, Rachel nodded.

"OK, well if we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, just tell us. And we'll stop right away. We only want to help you discover yourself. Is it ok if we touch you? Don't worry; your clothes will stay on." Alicia added at the end when she saw Rachel's eyes snap open. Rachel looked at the two women and could see how sincere they were, so she slowly nodded.

With that, Alicia stood up and straddled Rachel's legs. She placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and began to move slowly, careful not to scare the girl. Kandi's hands moved from her hair to her neck, sweeping her fingers down the hot skin, pulling the hair to the side. She lowered herself behind Rachel and began to pepper soft kisses on her skin. Rachel shuddered. Alicia, who saw Kandi kissing Rachel's neck, moved her head to the other side of Rachel's neck and kissed her there. Rachel, who felt like she was going to melt into a puddle, could not believe where the night was taking her. She knew that this would not proceed much further, the two women didn't seem like the type to whore themselves out, but she desperately wanted to kiss one of them, just to see.

As if Alicia could read her mind, she lifted her head and kissed the small brunette. Rachel whimpered as her mind exploded. Kissing had never been like this for her, it was like all her nerve endings were firing. In the past, when she had been kissed, it had felt like a chore. Now, there were no words to describe it. All she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing it. Her mind drifted to Quinn, imaging what it would be like to have Quinn's weight on top of her like this, kissing her neck, caressing her sides, kissing her lips.

Her eyes snapped open. She pulled her lips away from Alicia, who was looking at her curiously. Rachel knew now. She knew that this was who she was, what she wanted. She couldn't even _imagine_ kissing Finn or Noah or Jesse ever again. All she could think of was Quinn Fabray.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other women until they were fully dressed and standing in front of her again. They pulled her up, so that she was standing. Her legs wobbled a little bit. She felt a little lightheaded. But she knew it was worth it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Rachel whispered.

"Don't thank us. We're glad we could help sweetie." Alicia smiled.

"You look like you've realised something." Kandi prompted.

"I think…" Rachel paused and took a deep breath. "No. I _know_. I know I'm a lesbian. I've never felt anything _close_ to that before. Thank you, for helping me realise. And for not making fun of my…you know…reactions." Rachel looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Oh honey, we would never make fun of you. Now go get your girl. You're a charming woman yourself Rachel, any girl would be lucky to have you. Don't let her tear you down again. Just go for it." Alicia said.

"Yeah, and come back and tell us exactly how it went. We expect to be updated. We really like the two of you together. In fact, bring her in when it all goes well." Kandi smiled.

"I will. Thank you so much."

With that, Rachel exited the room and left the building. She sat in her car quietly, not quite believing what had just transpired. All she knew was that she was going to make Quinn understand who she was dealing with. Rachel Berry didn't give up so easily and this was no exception. She was going to make Quinn _beg _for her. She grinned as a plan formed in her mind.

Upstairs, the two dancers were talking amongst themselves.

"I hope everything works out Alicia, that Rachel is just too cute." Kandi said.

"I'm more of a Quinn fan, myself. Although Rachel _is_ adorable. I just think that there's so much that Quinn's hiding. She's so…intriguing." Alicia said thoughtfully.

"Well whatever happens, I hope they don't hurt each other." Kandi said. Alicia agreed.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. I sort of wanted Rachel to have that moment where she realised she was gay. Not just Quinn. But now the story can move forward. The next chapter will be from Quinn's perspective. What do you think Rachel's going to do to get her woman?<p>

Reviews are love. And thanks so much for everyone that's reviewed (or even read) so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter guys. Hope you guys like it!

I don't own glee or the characters.

Read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Quinn was opening her locker after second period when she first saw Rachel that day. She had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the diva who was wearing clothes that the cheerleader didn't even think she owned. Rachel was wearing a toned down, more conservative (_slightly_ more conservative) version of her Britney look. Her hair was plaited into two pigtails, her shirt was not knotted but was so tight that Quinn would _swear_ she could see Rachel's pink bra through, her skirt was impossibly short and that, combined with the heels the diva was wearing, made Rachel's legs seem like the longest legs in the world.

Rachel walked through the school the next day with her head held high, hoping to convey to the student body a confidence that she didn't really feel. She knew her outfit was more daring then her fellow classmates were used to, but she wanted to push Quinn to a point where there was no way she could deny her feelings any longer. She could feel so many eyes on her as she walked down the corridor, but she knew that she hadn't quite grasped the audience that she wanted.

Rachel turned down the next corridor where she knew Quinn would be at her locker. Almost immediately Quinn's eyes turned towards her, as if she could feel her presence. Rachel felt Quinn's eyes move from her head down to her toes and saw the faint blush that was forming on Quinn's face. If the corridor wasn't so crowded, she may have considered walking over to Quinn and kissing her right there. As it were, the hallway _was_ crowded and someone walked over stood between them, looking at Rachel. The diva tore her eyes away from Quinn to see who was standing in front of her.

Quinn would have given anything in that moment to have Rachel's impossibly long legs wrapped around her, however her train of thought was halted when none other than Santana Lopez was standing in front of her, obscuring her view of Rachel.

"Dayyyummm Berry. You look scrumptious!" Santana drawled.

"Thank you Santana. That is very kind of you. I've decided to open myself up to more options, and concluded that the best way to do that would be to dress like this…to see what options presented themselves to me." Rachel said, her eyes flickering back to Quinn who was scowling at Santana.

"Well, I must say, it may just work. You look hot! Is there a particular option you were hoping of perusing?" Santana grinned at Rachel. She knew the diva wanted Quinn, but couldn't say it out loud.

"No. Not really. I'm hoping for a different experience to the ones in my past though." Rachel shrugged.

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that? Give you some one-on-one advice?" She said, winking at Rachel. Rachel's eyes widened as she realised that Santana was joking.

"I may take you up on that Santana. My place or yours?" Rachel said, playing along.

Before Santana could respond, Quinn had pushed herself between the two of them. She turned to Santana and proceeded to yell at her.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing? Drooling over Man Hands in front of everyone. Have you no shame? God! And _you_" She said, rounding on Rachel. "What possessed you to dress like that this morning? Cover yourself up woman! You look like a whore!" Quinn's face was bright red as she stormed off towards her next class.

Santana waited until Quinn was out of sight, before turning back to Rachel.

"Well, was that the reaction you were hoping for?" Santana asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Santana. Like I said, I'm broadening my horizons." Rachel replied, not really sure how Santana would act if she knew the truth.

"Cut the crap Berry. I _know_ you followed us to the strip club. I _know_ why you're dressed like this. I _know_ how Quinn feels about you. What I _don't_ know is how you feel about Quinn." Santana spoke each sentence with a step forward, crowding Rachel more and more.

"I don't know…wait. How does Quinn feel about me?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Nu-uh. I'm not going to help you unless you tell me what I want to know Berry." Santana smirked.

"Alright fine. This was for Quinn." Rachel admitted.

"I knew it! And _why_ is this all for Quinn?" Santana asked, trying to make Rachel as uncomfortable as possible for her own amusement.

"Because. Because I like her. Okay? Now you know, you can go tell everyone in the school and subject me to a life's supply of slushy facials." Rachel sighed.

"Relax Berrylicious. I said I was going to help you, so I'm going to help you. Now Quinn won't make the first move. No matter what. She's too chicken shit. But if you make a move now, you'll never have her. You'll scare her away. So, what were you planning on doing?" Rachel watched Santana carefully, ultimately deciding that she could trust her fellow glee-clubber.

"Well, I decided that I would up the ante every day, so to speak. Wear promiscuous clothes, make little comments to her, that sort of thing. Until she can no longer deny how she feels about me."

"That actually sounds…like a decent plan. Alright, well you do that for the rest of the week and on Friday night you're coming to a party with us. We're going to make little Quinny a little jealous." Santana said as a shadow formed over her face. Rachel had never seen her look so frightening before. But if she was going to help her win Quinn, then Rachel would make a deal with Santana, er Satan, himself.

"I'll come pick you up on Friday night. Don't dress yourself, Britts and I will worry about that. Be at yours at 6 sharp. Oh, and I expect food. I'm not helping you for nothing."

With that she turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Rachel feeling a little bit more optimistic about her plans. The week was looking up already!

* * *

><p>Santana is my absolute favourite character on the show, and I love writing her, so I had to squeeze her into the story again.<p>

Next chapter is the party on Friday night. Wonder what Rachel will be wearing...


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the latest chapter guys. Hope you like it. It took a while because everything just got crazy at work. Sorry about that.

I don't own glee or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Rachel sat in her room, her right leg jiggling furiously. It was exactly 6pm and she was expecting Santana and Brittany any minute now. She knew they weren't going to be on time, no other person her age valued punctuality like she did. But still…she was so nervous about what Santana was planning, so the sooner they arrived, the sooner she could find out what was in store for her tonight.

Her mind began to analyse the last few days at school. She had upped her game in regards to Quinn, trying to subtly (and sometimes _not_ so subtly) force the cheerleader's hand. Santana was right, Quinn wasn't going to make the move unless it was forced from her, and if Rachel made a move now, she would never have the cheerleader. She would only scare her off. The only solution at this point in time was to try and force Quinn to, in a sense, give in to her temptations and ravage her.

So all week she had been dropping obvious hints to the cheerleader, hoping that she would push her over the edge. Rachel continued wearing provocative clothing all week, however when she began to receive more of a response from the football team, she flaunted her attire in front of Quinn. Every now and then she would lean over when she was in Quinn's line of sight, hoping that the cheerleader would catch a glimpse of her surprisingly impressive cleavage. Sure enough the three times she had done it, Quinn hadn't been able to tear her eyes away. The third time, they locked eyes and when Rachel smirked, Quinn blushed the brightest red Rachel had ever seen which made the diva feel a little guilty.

So, she began to mix it up. Instead of leaning over, she would drop a ridiculous amount of pens near Quinn which would allow her the luxury of bending over, giving Quinn an unobstructed view of her ass. She had only done this twice, the first time resulted in Quinn turning blindly and attempting to run in the opposite direction (she ended up tripping over a pile of school books) which Rachel considered a win. The second time, Quinn, a little more cautious of her actions, turned her head and watched Rachel out of the corner of her eyes. Another win.

By then, it seemed as though Quinn had caught onto what she was doing, so Rachel decided that aside from a few heated looks shared between the two, she would let Quinn off the hook until Friday night. Rachel had a feeling that whatever Santana had planned was going to knock Quinn's socks (and hopefully _more_ than that) off.

The doorbell sounding and her daddy yelling at her from downstairs pulled the diva from her thoughts. The next thing she knew, she could hear Santana and Brittany bounding up the stairs and bursting into her room. She was already overwhelmed. They looked gorgeous. Brittany was more on the slutty, but perky side, and Santana was on the sexy, but mysterious side. She began to freak out; she couldn't really pull off either of those looks. Before she could question them, Santana began to talk. Actually, she began to boss her around.

"OK Berry. So tonight we're going to torture Quinn to the point she _has_ to make a move and claim you. You will do everything I say, when I say it. No questions. I know Quinn, I know what makes her tick. And tonight we _are _going to make her tick." Brittany nodded in the background.

"Yeah Rach, you're going to look soooo hot! Quinn's going to want to have sexytimes with you!"

"Right Brit. So we need to get you out of those god awful clothes, possibly burn them after, and get you into these _amazing_ sex-inducing clothes. Then we can finish getting ready, grab something to eat on the way and get to Puck's around 9. I think Q's getting there around then." Santana said.

Rachel was a little taken aback, both by the obvious planning the Latina had done and by the bossy tones being used. But it _seemed_ like she knew Quinn well and had her best interests at heart, so she took a chance and went with it.

Around two hours later the girls were all done and ready to go. Rachel was _finally_ allowed to look in the mirror and see the product of Santana and Brittany's work. She gasped. She had never looked so…sophisticated. And classy. They had dressed her in a gorgeous red dress that fell halfway between her hips and knees. If she hadn't spent all week flaunting her legs, she may have been a little uncomfortable. She was wearing red heels and bright red lipstick. Her make-up, thanks to Brittany, was amazing and her hair was messy, in a i-just-got-laid sort of way. She didn't have a problem acknowledging that she looked hot.

After thanking the girls profusely and giving them each a crushing hug (Santana had resisted until Brittany pouted at her), they rushed out the door with a vague farewell to her parents. After picking up some take out and parking down the street from Puck's they began to go over the plan for the night while eating their food.

"So I figure that when Quinn sees you tonight for the first time, her eyes are going to pop out of her head. If I know Quinn at all, which I do, she's going to keep an eye on you all night, whether you realise it or not. So I can't stress this enough. Make sure you're flirting with someone. At. All. Times. You might not think she's watching, but she is." Santana began.

"Yeah, she'll totally be eye-sexing you all night." Brittany added.

"Ok so this may sound like a silly question, but who should I be flirting with. I mean, should I focus my attention on the males at the party, or the females?" Rachel asked.

"The chicks Berry. The chicks. Me and Brits are up for a little flirting tonight, we know what's at stake. But it wouldn't hurt to flirt with a few randoms either, just to mix it up. Q may figure out what we're up to, she's smart like that. But if you happen to make out with a cheerleader that's just as hot as she is, she won't think that that's our doing. She'll think that there's a real chance she may lose her chance with you" Santana said thoughtfully.

"I see. So flirting is the main object of tonight?" Rachel tentatively asked.

"Yes! Jeeze Berry, have you been listening to anything I've been saying? I have no idea why my girl wants to get in on you. And spin the bottle is a _must_ tonight. If she plays and you happen to kiss, that's even better. But we might not get that lucky. Just get as much action as you can tonight. Me and Britts will be helping you all night." Santana added the last bit with a smirk which made Rachel wonder if the Latina was holding anything back. She decided not to think too hard about it, or she'd freak herself out.

"San, can we go in now? I really wanna dance!" Brittany asked, tugging on Santana's arm.

"Sure thing babe. I can't wait to get you alone on the dance floor." She grinned back at the blonde.

Rachel climbed out of the car, hoping that one day it would be her and Quinn going to a party together, exclusively. If everything went according to plan tonight, maybe that was closer to happening then she originally anticipated. The party was in full swing when they walked through the door. Rachel, who was a rookie when it came to social gatherings like this, was a little taken aback. She didn't know where to look; everywhere she turned there was teenage debauchery. From underage drinking, teenage hormones running wild, and even to what she guessed was the hockey team doing some type of recreational drug. She obviously didn't approve, but they were of no matter to her. She was on a mission tonight.

She pushed through the crowd and led Santana and Brittany in an attempt to find Quinn. Rachel could feel the eyes of a few girls and boys on her as she walked past them; she thought that maybe tonight wasn't going to be as hard as she had first thought. The trio made their way to the kitchen where they assumed Quinn would be. Sure enough the blonde girl was there with a small group from glee club. All eyes turned on her when she walked in. The group was silent for a second or two before they all (except for Quinn who was her usual quiet and contemplative self) exploded into approval.

"Dayummmm girl. Look at what you've been hiding under those ugly ass sweaters!" Mercedes grinned in approval.

"Oh my goodness. Rachel! You look simply gorgeous! I'm assuming that Santana and Brittany put this ensemble together, and I must say, they have done a splendid job." Kurt gushed.

"Yeah, Rachel. You look…hot. I mean beautiful." Finn blushed, trying to compose himself.

"I always knew my Jewish princess had the moves going on. But Berry, if you feel like…you know, getting busy tonight, then I'm the man." Puck smirked.

"Thank you all for your kind comments. Kurt, I agree with you. Santana and Brittany have done an amazing job and I am forever grateful. Noah, I'm sorry but tonight I have my sights set on someone else." Rachel quickly spoke, glancing at Quinn so quickly that no one noticed.

Before they could all begin to speculate on who Rachel was talking about, Santana decided that it was time for everyone to start drinking. They were all spending the night at Puck's house, so that meant that she planned to get them all plastered before the night's end. After a few shots taken by the group, Brittany dragged Rachel by the hand onto the dance floor. The rest of the group followed, except for Quinn who took a seat on a nearby couch and sipped on her drink.

She watched as Puck and Finn tried desperately to get Rachel's attention. Rachel, however, seemed to have deemed Brittany and Santana as her dance partners and was currently sandwiched between the two of them. She faced Brittany and hooked one arm around her neck, while her other arm snaked around Santana's neck, bringing the trio impossibly close. Quinn shifter uncomfortably and the three tangled their legs and began grinding on one another. She had never been so torn in her life. On one hand she was _so_ angry at Santana for doing what she was doing. What the hell was she thinking? She _knew_ Quinn had a thing for the diva, even though Quinn didn't intend on doing anything about it. On the other hand, it was damn near the hottest thing she had _ever_ seen in her life. She noticed that she was unconsciously squeezing her thighs together to alleviate the ache that had built up between them.

Rachel could see Quinn glaring in their direction. She couldn't believe how _obvious_ and _easy_ Quinn was. Santana certainly knew how to push her buttons because their little show was having the desired effect on the blonde cheerleader. Quinn was not happy at all. She decided to up the ante, so to speak. But to do that she needed Santana's permission.

"Santana, would you be completely opposed to the idea of me kissing Brittany right now. I promise you it wouldn't mean anything and if you don't want me to-" Rachel rushed out.

"Relax Berry, it's fine. I figured that this would happen. It's fine with me, but you better not leave me out of the action." Santana smirked evilly.

"I'm not sure what you're suggesting Santana!" Rachel blushed.

"She means to she wants to kiss you after you kiss me, silly." Brittany giggled before leaning in to kiss Rachel without further notice.

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. Rachel was kissing Brittany! What was the world coming to? And Santana was just sitting by, letting it happen! And, oh my god! Now she was kissing Santana! This felt like it was straight out of a horror movie for Quinn. She didn't even find it remotely hot anymore, she was beyond pissed. She that there, watching in awe as Rachel hooked up with her two best friends. Her two best friends that _knew_ she liked Rachel. Although, it wasn't like she owned Rachel. She was too scared to do anything at this point.

While Quinn was lost in thought, Rachel broke away from the other two cheerleaders and stumbled over to the blonde cheerleader. She hadn't noticed how drunk she was until that very second. She decided that while she was drunk, she might as well see how much she could get away with. She hiked up her dress a little and straddled Quinn, who's eyes snapped open and locked with hers. Quinn tilted her head in confusion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Berry?" Quinn practically growled.

"Well Quinn, I have it on good authority that you like women in this position. My two friends, Kandi and Alicia, are testament to that. Or would you prefer to pay me for my services tonight? Would that make this seem more realistic?" If Rachel hadn't been this drunk, she would have realised how harsh and unfair everything that was coming out of her mouth was.

"What the f-. Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but what makes it ok for you to judge me like that? I thought you said you wanted to help me. This doesn't seem like it. It seems like you're torturing me on purpose. Why would you think that's ok?" Quinn pushed Rachel off her lap and stormed out of the room.

Rachel barely had a minute to register what had just happened when a random cheerleader, Rachel thought her name was Kathy, came up to her.

"It's Rachel right?" Rachel nodded and the girl continued. "I saw you with Lopez and Pierce before and was thinking if you were up for it, maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

Rachel, still stunned by Quinn's reaction, thought back to the conversation she had with Santana before the party. Santana had encouraged her to make out with as many girls as possible and Rachel knew that that was what Kathy was offering her. So she agreed.

"I think that would be a lovely idea." Rachel said, scanning the room to see if she could find Quinn.

The next half an hour was spent drinking, grinding with Kathy and occasional kisses her and there. Santana looked as though she didn't really approve, but Rachel was just following her advice, wasn't she?

"How about we take this upstairs?" Kathy whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Let's go." Rachel grabbed Kathy's hand and led her upstairs to the spare room she knew was in Puck's house. She locked the door and lay down on the bed.

The next thing she knew, it was the morning after and Kathy was asleep next to her. Clothes were scattered all around the room, but she was still in her underwear. She had absolutely no idea what had happened between her and the random cheerleader. All she knew was that this probably wouldn't help her in her quest to win Quinn.

* * *

><p>Poor Quinn. Wonder what she'll do...<p>

I won't be able to update this until early next week. But maybe you'll figure out what's going to happen in the next chapter in the mean time :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay guys. I've been at the beach for a few days so I didn't have a chance to update this.

Just quickly to **ShadowCub:** I mentioned in the chapter that everyone was staying at Puck's so I suppose I hoped you would all assume she had told her parents. Bu ti appreciate the feedback.

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Rachel fled from the house the minute she woke up. She didn't really want to, she considered herself to have more tact then that, but really what was she supposed to say to the cheerleader? God. The cheerleader. She couldn't even remember what had happened. All that she really knew was that she had woken up in her underwear next to a female who was _not_ Quinn Fabray. She was going to kill Santana.

She quickly called her father and told him that she wouldn't be home until the afternoon and found herself standing in front of Santana's house. The Latina's car was parked out the front, so she knew she would be home. Rachel walked up the stairs to the house, took a deep breath, and lifted her arm to knock on the door. Before she had made any contact, the door swung open revealing a very excited Brittany.

"Rachie! Hi! I'm so happy to see you! I think you'll be even more fun now that you've had sex! Sex makes people happy!" Brittany bounced up and down.

"Er, thank you Brittany. I think. But I'm not really sure what transpired between Kathy and myself last night. I am unsure as to whether we engaged in activities of a sexual nature." Rachel mumbled.

"Uh ok. I don't know what you just said. But come inside! Quinn's here too! Maybe you can finally have sexy times with her too!" Brittany didn't notice the colour drain from Rachel's face as she pulled her inside.

She led Rachel into a room with two couches and a TV. Rachel assumed she was in the living room from all of the photo albums and frames of Santana's family that were displayed everywhere. Rachel locked eyes with Quinn, whose mouth dropped open when she saw Rachel.

"Look guys! Rachel's here. Now that she's had sex with Kathy, maybe she'll have sex with Quinn too!" The ditzy blonde was so oblivious that she didn't notice the red flush that covered Rachel's face again, or the scowl that Quinn was sending her way. Santana was smirking.

"Well, well, well. Little Berry finally lost her Little Berry." Santana chuckled.

Before Rachel could respond, Quinn stormed out of the room. The three remaining girls heard her stalk up stairs to, what Rachel assumed, Santana's bedroom. She slammed the door.

"Santana! I don't know what happened last night! I honestly can't remember anything. I don't feel any different. So perhaps I didn't….sleep with Kathy." Rachel said, but it sounded like a question more than anything else.

"OK Berry. I'm going to help you _again_ because I'm sick of you fucking up and I think that Quinn deserves to be happy. You need to talk to her. Now. It doesn't matter if you slept with Kathy or not, even though obviously we'd have all preferred if you didn't. But regardless, you can still fix this. Just talk to her, explain your side. She'll listen to you because for some ridiculous reason, she _likes_ you." Santana rolled her eyes. It was probably the nicest thing she'd ever said to Rachel.

Rachel nodded. She didn't need to be told twice. She made her way up the stairs as quietly as possible, taking her time to ponder what she would say to Quinn. Obviously she would have to apologise for the way she acted both with Santana and Brittany, as well as with Kathy. She knew that Quinn wouldn't believe that Rachel hadn't slept with Kathy (she wasn't even sure if she had or not – she really needed to find out), but she could still apologise for getting herself into the situation in the first place. But what she was more nervous about was apologising about what she had said to Quinn about Alicia and Kandi. It was so out of line and Rachel wasn't sure if she even _deserved _to be forgiven.

She tentatively knocked on the door and heard Quinn sniff and mumble 'Not now Santana.' Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door to find Quinn lying curled on her side facing away from Rachel. Her shoulders were shaking and, when she turned to see who had invaded her privacy, Rachel could see the tears streaming down her face. Instinctively, Rachel moved over to Quinn and sat on the bed. She wanted so badly to hold Quinn. Quinn wiped all the emotion from her face, stopped crying, and her lips formed into a thin line.

"Get the fuck out of here Rachel." She said with as much malice as she could find in herself.

"Quinn, I understand you're angry but there is no need to lower yourself to the point that you use those awful words." Rachel said, trying to distract Quinn.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." Quinn mumbled.

"Nonsense. We need to talk about this now. Before it gets out of hand and I can't fix it."

"Before what gets out of hand? What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Just hear me out. You can yell at me all you want after, but just listen to me first." Rachel pleaded and continued when Quinn nodded once.

"I'm so sorry. I know it's not going to be enough. But I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take the whole night back and handled the situation better than I did. If I could go back, I wouldn't have even followed you to the strip club. I wouldn't have listened to Santana's advice. I wouldn't have kissed people I didn't want to kiss. I wouldn't have said those awful things to you. And I wouldn't have put myself in that position with Kathy." Rachel rushed out, barely taking a breath. Quinn sat quietly for a minute, pondering what Rachel was saying to her. Rachel shifted uncomfortably, silently hoping Quinn would say something.

"What you said to me last night….about those two strippers. It was so unfair Rachel. That hurt me more than anything else you may or may not have done. I thought that you said you wanted to help me through all of this. That's the last thing you were doing. I was never proud of going to that place, but you saying those things to me…made me ashamed." Quinn said, in a whisper.

"I would say sorry to you every second of every minute of every day if I thought it would help. I regret it so much. I don't even know why I said it, I didn't believe it. I think I was trying to get a rise out of you. If it makes you feel better, I went back there. To get some background information….and ended up getting more than I bargained for from them." Rachel knew that Quinn would appreciate her honesty. If they were going to move past this, Quinn needed to feel as though she was on even ground with the brunette.

"Oh really? And what was that?" Quinn said, the left eyebrow rising.

"I…I got a lap dance from the both of them. They insisted! I was comfortable with my sexuality before all of this, but they weren't so convinced. I enjoyed myself…more than I thought I would actually." Rachel said, opening herself up to a number of insults.

"Sooooo…are you saying you're gay? I can't believe this! Rachel Berry is gay! Who would have thought? So they gave you a lap dance and that was it? You knew? I actually believe that, they _are_ very…good." Quinn blushed as she spoke. Although she had never spoken the words to Rachel, she knew that the brunette was 100% sure of the cheerleader's sexuality.

"Um, actually…they may have given me a more…hands on experience." Rachel said, averting her eyes.

"Oh really, did you touch them? Did they touch you?" Quinn whispered, moving to sit next to Rachel. She placed her hand on Rachel's knee and rubbed her thumb.

"Uh yes, I suppose so. But that's not what I meant." Rachel could not believe what was happening. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. What was Quinn playing at?

"Did they touch you here?" She moved her hand up Rachel's leg and to the inside of her thigh. Rachel let out a small squeak, she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. She would have given anything to let Quinn proceed, but she needed to tell her truth.

"Quinn, stop. I can't think straight. And I need to, when I tell you what we did, because I don't want you to get angry at me." Rachel as Quinn withdrew her hand and nodded at Rachel to continue.

"We kissed. I mean…they kissed me. I kissed both of them. But that's all that happened. I swear, and they only wanted to help me discover myself. They already knew how I felt about-" Rachel's mouth snapped shut. She realised that she was about to tell Quinn how she felt about her. Quinn's eyes snapped to Rachel's as she thought about what the smaller girl had said.

"So you kissed both of them. What did they know? Did they know you were into someone else? Another girl?" Quinn asked, hoping for clarification.

"Quinn, I am not here to discuss who I have feelings for. It is beside the point. I only wish to tell you the truth about my motivations for last night. I am truly sorry. If you can't forgive me, then I suppose I deserve it, but if you can, please tell me sometime soon." Rachel said, almost crying. She had a feeling that she had blown it with the blonde girl before she had even had a chance to start it.

Rachel took one last look at Quinn before leaving the house. Quinn heard her say bye to Santana and hug Brittany good bye. She lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, a smile forming on her lips. She was so _close._ She could _tell_ that Rachel was talking about her. If Quinn was completely honest with herself, she had been questioning the brunette's feelings towards her for a few days now. Well, Quinn was sick of the games. Come Monday morning at school, she was going to talk to Rachel and straighten this all out. She was going to get her girl.

* * *

><p>Well Quinn seems OK. I wonder if Rachel can forgive herself though. Or even if she slept with Kathy...find out next chapter.<p>

Lovvvinnnggg the reviews guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys, sorry about the delay. This is suuucchhh a short chapter. But I've been crazy busy. I'll upload another, longer chapter, in the next few days.

I don't own glee or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The first thing Rachel did on Monday morning when she got to school was find Kathy. Even if Quinn seemed as though she wasn't as angry as Rachel thought she would have been, Rachel needed to find out what had happened for her own peace of mind. When it came down to it, she may have lost her virginity on Friday night. So Rachel strode up to a group of cheerleaders all loitering by a locker bay and asked to speak to Kathy. Kathy blushed when her teammates began to whisper amongst themselves. She dragged Rachel into the closest bathroom.

"Hey, how are you….after Friday night?" Kathy asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine. Listen, that's the reason I wanted to speak to you. As you know, we were both quite inebriated the other night and as I can't seem to hold my liquor well at all, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened between us." Rachel was so embarrassed that she had to ask.

"Oh I see. You want to know whether or not we had sex." Rachel nodded guiltily.

"Yes. I'm sorry. If we did, then I truly wish I could remember it, but I can't really remember much after kissing you the first time, so any details you can provide would be wonderful."

"Relax Rachel. You can't remember anything after we first kissed because there probably isn't much to remember. We went upstairs; you were hot and sweaty so you took your clothes off. Next thing I know you had passed out. I decided to crash next to you because I was pretty wasted too. Nothing else happened between us. I promise." Kathy said. Rachel blew out the deep breath she had been holding for the last few seconds. She was so relieved.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried." Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Jeeze, don't throw a fucking parade. I may not be the most popular girl at school, but I would have thought that _you _out of everyone would be ok with that. Why are you acting like this?" Kathy was confused.

"Oh, no Kathy! Don't get me wrong, you're an attractive girl. I just…would have regretted anything we had done that night…if you know…we _had_ done something." Kathy scowled at Rachel.

"Seriously? Way to make a girl feel special. What if _I_ wanted something from you? Would that be so hard to believe? I had a lot of fun with you that night and I was hoping that maybe because I did the right thing that we could hang out more. But _obviously_ you're too self-absorbed and selfish to think about the people around you." Rachel thought about Kathy's words, she did have a point.

"You're right Kathy. I was unfair. And I never thanked you for not taking advantage of me in a vulnerable position. So thank you, so much. But why would you want to hang out with me? We only just met, but surely you know about my reputation."

"I don't _care_. I had a lot of fun with you the other night. You're pretty, you're funny, and you know how to have a good time when you loosen up. I just thought that there might be something there…"

"So, just to clarify, you're gay?" Kathy nodded.

"And you want to spend more time with me?" Kathy nodded again.

"So one could assume that you maybe have feelings for me?" Kathy nodded a third time.

Rachel stood quietly, taking in the situation. On one hand, she had Quinn. Well, she didn't really _have_ Quinn, but nevertheless, Quinn was an issue. Quinn was most likely gay. Rachel liked Quinn. But Rachel didn't know how Quinn felt about her. All she knew was that at this very moment Quinn was still angry about Friday night. On the other hand, she had Kathy. Who was a tall, pretty, intelligent cheerleader who _liked_ her. Rachel knew she shouldn't try anything with Kathy because of Quinn, but how was that fair on herself? Why did Quinn get to call all of the shots? Rachel was coming to terms with her sexuality too and Quinn wouldn't let them do it together, so why couldn't she explore things with Kathy?

Kathy stood in front of her, expectantly. She looked so nervous and Rachel thought it was adorable. Quinn hadn't told her how she felt, even after their conversation at Santana's house the other day. But Rachel knew deep down, even though Quinn hadn't admitted it, that there was something between the two of them.

"Ok well, this is a lot to take in. But I'm not sure what to do in this situation. I would love to…explore this possibility…something's stopping me." Rachel rushed out.

"Something…or someone? Maybe a head cheerleader?" Rachel blushed. Were they that obvious?

"It doesn't matter; the point is that I can't afford to hurt...this person." Rachel may have been frustrated with Quinn's actions, but she wasn't about to out her.

"I understand that, but you deserve to be happy too. I'll leave it alone for now, but know that I'm going to try and win you over. I really like you Rachel. I hope that you can see that I'm worth it." With that, Kathy left the bathroom leaving a confused and frustrated Rachel in her wake.

* * *

><p>So Kathy's in the picture, wonder what she'll do to try and win Rachel over...<p>

Read and reviiewwwww :)


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my god. I'm actually the worst person ever. I'm so sorry everyone.

I'm actually hating on this chapter a bit, but I just had to get something out and updated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Rachel went to school the next day fully expecting a regular day. Classes in the morning, lunch, classes in the afternoon and then glee club. She had no idea that Kathy was planning something that could potentially change everything. She walked through the corridor and to her locker, narrowly missing people as she kept her eyes locked on the sheet music in her hand, only tearing them away when she reached her locker. She put the code in, opened the door and watched as a piece of paper fell to the floor. She bent over and picked it up, looking at it curiously. There was one sentence on it.

"Meet me in the bleachers at lunch. –K"

Rachel knew Kathy was harbouring feelings for her, but she thought she had made herself perfectly clear yesterday. While Rachel may have been flattered by the attention she was getting from the other cheerleader, she knew in her heart that she had true feelings for Quinn. However, Rachel had always prided herself on being open to everyone's feelings, so it would be unfair of her not to hear what Kathy wanted to say to her. She decided to meet Kathy, no matter how badly she knew that it wouldn't end well. Rachel had always said that she possessed a bit of a sixth sense, and that sense was acting up and making her feel like something bad was going to happen at lunch.

Before she knew it, it was lunchtime. She took her sweet time going to meet Kathy. She walked to the football field and saw some of the Cheerios stretching; she assumed getting ready for a lunch time training session. Rachel scanned the area and saw Quinn, Santana and Britney stretching together (Rachel gulped as she took in Quinn's long, flexing legs), she stared at them for a few seconds before continuing to look around. It only looked like a small fraction of the Cheerios had practice, which would explain why Kathy was free while the others were training. Her eyes caught Kathy sitting halfway up the bleachers, Kathy waved at her and Rachel made her way over. She sat down next to her, the view of the football field complete with the cheerleaders and football players in front of her. She folded her hands in her lap, but a few second later, Kathy took one in her hand. Kathy turned Rachel so that she was facing her and not the field. Rachel wished that she could keep looking at Quinn.

"Hey, how are you today?" Kathy asked, trying to break the ice.

"I'm wonderful. How are you?" Rachel said. She had a feeling about how this conversation was going to play out already. She wished that the three cheerleaders on the field couldn't see her.

"I'm good. Listen Rachel, I was thinking last night about our conversation yesterday and decided that I would give you the option now. I really like you Rach, I just don't know if I can stand by and watch you fall for Quinn. I was hoping that if I told you how I felt, that maybe you would see that you deserve more than to just wait around for Quinn."

"Kathy…that's so sweet of you. To think of me like that. I just…I know it sounds hopeless but I can't help but fall for her. We've been through so much…our past and present. And yet, I still find myself attracted to her."

"I understand that Rachel. I wish you would just give me a chance. I know we had a drunken hook up, but I feel as though that situation was so sleazy and not like me at all. Can you give me a chance?"

"Kathy, I…I can't. When I look at you, I see how attractive you are; I see how nice you are and how smart you are. You'll make someone very happy one day. But then I look at Quinn and she's…she's just Quinn. Everything I want, everything I _need_. And even if she never comes around, and we never get together, I couldn't stand it if the reason was because I was with someone else, anyone else. Does that make sense?" Rachel tore her eyes away from the Quinn stretching (Rachel had a spectacular view of a bent over Quinn Fabray) and turned to look at Kathy whose eyes were shining with tears.

"Ok. Ok. What if…what if I kiss you? Just once. And you can tell me if you still don't feel anything. Please Rachel, just give me this." Rachel hesitated before she answered. It seemed as though Kathy wouldn't take no as an answer, but she really _really_ didn't want to kiss Kathy where Quinn could see it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I _know_ how I feel about you. I don't need you to kiss me to confirm that. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't…" Rachel thought that she had pretty much summed up how she felt for Kathy, she thought that that would be it. Kathy surely wouldn't try and kiss her after she had said that. _Surely._

Obviously she was wrong. The next thing Rachel knew, Kathy was leaning in to kiss her. Rachel was horrified. How dare she try this! After she had said no! She placed two hands on Kathy's chest and pushed her away. Kathy opened her eyes and looked at her questioningly. As _if_ she hadn't made it clear that this was not OK. Rachel had honestly thought that Kathy was a nice, sweet girl. But obviously she couldn't take a hint.

"What's wrong?" Kathy asked.

"You cannot be serious right now Kathy! I said that I didn't want you to kiss me, but you tried anyway! It's rude and disrespectful." Rachel moved to stand up, but before she knew it Kathy had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Rachel, just let this happen. You'll see that we're meant to be together."

Before Rachel could do anything about, she felt lips on her own. Her eyes stayed open in horror and disbelief and before she could push Kathy away again (she had more than half a mind to slap her as well) the lips were no longer on her own. She could tell something was wrong. Rachel turned her head to see what had happened and her eyes fell on Quinn who was flanked by Britney and a smirking Santana.

"What the hell Kathy? It's pretty clear that she didn't want to you to make a move on her." Quinn looked livid.

"You don't know anything about this Quinn. Rachel doesn't know what she wants!"

"Kathy! I told you a number of times that I didn't feel that way about you. I cannot believe you would have the nerve to do that! I don't like you and after this little stunt you've pulled today, I'll never feel that way about you. I cannot believe you would do this! I told you how I felt a number of times about you and…other people." Rachel trailed off and glanced at Quinn to see if she had understood what she had said, but it looked like all of Quinn's attention was trained on Kathy.

"Rachel! She doesn't feel the same way about you! No matter what you she tells you, or does. She wouldn't put herself out there for you. I will! I have! Why can't you see that?" Kathy groaned, tears streaming down her face. Rachel was nervous, she couldn't afford for Kathy to let how she felt about Quinn slip.

"That's enough! I'm sick of this. When I first met you, granted I was intoxicated, I thought you were a lovely girl. But really, you're rude, manipulative and downright annoying. I do not feel that way about you. I won't ever feel that way about. So stop holding out hope. I don't care that she probably won't return my feelings, but that has nothing to do with you. So please, don't speak to me again."

Kathy glanced between the four girls, her gaze hovered over Santana before she got up and walk away, glancing back once only to find Santana glaring at her. She scurried off.

"Thank you so much guys. I tried so hard to turn her down. She wouldn't take no for an answer." Rachel explained.

"She can't help it Berry. Seems like you're hot property at the moment. _Everyone_ wants a taste of the berry juice. Well, some more than others…" Santana trailed off, glancing at Quinn who had been suspiciously quiet over the last few minutes.

"That's enough San. Let's go back to practice." Britney smiled at Rachel in encouragement before dragging Santana back to the field.

Rachel and Quinn stood quietly in each other's presence. It was uncomfortable and awkward and Rachel would have done anything to change the circumstance. She was about to say something when Quinn made a move to talk first. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before taking a deep breath, looking up at Rachel and finally speaking.

"If you ever have any trouble…with Kathy, just let me know. I can make her run extra laps at practice or something. Just so she knows she can't mess with you." Quinn grimaced as she heard her own words.

"Thank you Quinn, that's very nice of you. I appreciate it." Rachel smiled to encourage Quinn.

"Alright, well I better get back. But just to…you know…clarify. You don't actually like her, do you?"

"No Quinn. I do not. I have my eyes on someone else."

With that, Rachel turned and walked away. She made sure to sway her hips that little bit extra so that she was sure Quinn would notice.

* * *

><p>Hope it wasn't as awful as I thought it was!<p>

I'm going to upload another chapter tomorrow, to try and make up for my laziness!


	16. Chapter 16

Wow full time work is kicking my ass. I'm trying to get this done quickly, without rushing it. So bare with me! A few more chapters.

I don't own glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Quinn made her way to glee club with Santana and Britney strolling behind her in their own little world. Quinn was so happy for them, she was, they had been through so much and it finally all seemed worth it. She just couldn't help but feel a pull in her heart every time she saw them being affectionate with each other. She could have that with Rachel, she knew she could. Quinn was fairly certain that the diva liked her and had turned Kathy down just so that she was still available in case Quinn finally made a move. She wasn't being arrogant, but if there was one thing she prided herself on, it was her ability to read people. And she could read Rachel like a book.

The trio made it to glee before Mr Schuester and took their seat in the back row. Quinn had timed it perfectly. She had wanted to arrive after Rachel so that she could choose where she wanted to sit in relation to the diva, but she didn't want to get there too late in case her prime seating had been taken by someone else. The seat she had chosen in the back row allowed Quinn the luxury to stare at Rachel, who was sitting in front of her to the left, without as many people noticing. Except Santana of course who smirked at Quinn the second she picked the seats.

As the seats filled up, Finn walked into the room. He looked…uneasy. Quinn wasn't sure why, but as she watched him glance at Rachel twice in ten seconds, she _knew_ that something was about to happen. She gripped the sides of her chair and watched as Mr Schuester announced that Finn had something he wanted to say. She gripped the sides of her chair so hard that her knuckles were white. She knew where this was going. It was obvious what Finn had planned, and there was nothing Quinn could do about it. She _knew_ Rachel liked her, didn't she? OK she _thought_ Rachel liked her. There had always been this small part of her that wasn't really sure, after all she _had_ hooked up with Kathy.

Quinn stared at Finn as he stumbled over his words in front of the club. God, if she was going to serenade Rachel, she would memorise every bit of what she wanted to say. She knew Rachel liked romance, and there was nothing less romantic then being hesitant, which is exactly what Finn seemed like at the moment. It was truly cringe-worthy.

"…anyway, I know we haven't had the most stable relationship…mainly because you're bossy…and uh I can't follow what you say all that time…but we're both single now and it won't be long until I find someone else…but you're awesome and I kinda wanna be with you…" Finn trailed off, satisfied that he had gotten the message across. He turned to motion at the band so that could play the song he had planned when Rachel spoke up.

"No." Rachel said. Everyone looked at her, her face seemed fairly neutral but Quinn knew how angry she really was.

"What do you mean no? We're perfect together Rach!" Quinn rolled her eyes, how many times had she heard _that_ before.

"No. This isn't something I want. And frankly, if it was, you would have blown it just with that little speech you gave. I don't want to hear your song because I don't feel that way about you and even if I did; your arrogance and complete disregard of my feelings would have stood in your way today. How dare you embarrass me like that in front of our friends!" Quinn watched Rachel as her cheeks got redder and redder.

"But Rach-" Finn tried hopelessly.

"I said no Finn! Did you even listen to what you were saying to me? It sounded as though I was s last resort. Why would you think that that would be ok?" Rachel took a deep breath to try and calm herself down as the other members voiced their opinions.

"Wow Finnessa, didn't think you had it in you. I honestly didn't think there was ever a time that you could screw up_ so badly_ that Rachel Berry wouldn't even want to be serenaded. Amazing." Santana said.

"Santana may be evil, but she's right. You should've thought about what you were saying before you said it. It didn't sound very positive to me." Kurt piped in.

"Yeah Hudson, even I can get my romance on better than that and that's saying something." Puck smirked.

Finn lowered his head and walked back to his seat, shuffling his feet. He sat down two seats away from Rachel and glanced at her a few times. Rachel stared straight at Mr Schuester with a concentration that Quinn had never seen come from her before, she was obviously trying very hard to forget what had just happened. Quinn leaned back in her seat, but kept her eyes on Rachel. Everyone else was staring at her or Finn while Mr Schuester spoke, so she figured she could get away with it.

A smile played on her lips as she processed what had just happened. Finn hadn't even gotten a chance to sing to her. Granted, his little speech was the worst thing she had ever heard in her life, but still. A year ago, Rachel would have jumped at the opportunity to be with him, regardless of what the baboon had said. Quinn was grinning now as she stared at Rachel, it seemed as though Rachel had moved on from Finn. She really hoped she had, Quinn honestly thought that Rachel was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. She had a natural beauty about her, there were no bells and whistles, just Rachel. Her clothing didn't enhance the way she looked, as it did with most teenagers, her nose was a little bigger than most peoples, but Quinn truly believed that it was one of the most attractive qualities about her, her body was just...perfect, and her eyes. Quinn thought that she could stare into those eyes for the rest of her life and still be happy. They were the most explosive and expressive part of Rachel. A bump to her shoulder snapped her out of her daze. She turned to see Santana grinning at her.

"What the fuck?" She whispered harshly.

"Sorry, just thought you'd like to know that you were eye-fucking the shit out of Berry." Santana thought it was hilarious; she had turned to make comment to Quinn about Finn's B-Cup boobs when she had caught Quinn literally drooling at Rachel.

"So what? You do it to Britney all the time" Quinn was immediately on the defensive.

"Yes, but I'm _with_ Britney, so it's ok. You're not with the hobbit, so I was just trying to make sure you don't blow your cover. Jeeze. That's what I get for trying to be a good friend!" Santana exclaimed.

"Whatever. But…thanks." Quinn turned back to the front of the room trying desperately hard not to look at Rachel.

The scenes from before were running through her head. How easily Finn stood up in front of the class and how everyone had just accepted what was about to happen. It wasn't fair. Quinn wanted to be able to do that for Rachel. To stand up in front of the people that matter most to them and declare how much she cared for the diva. She was fed up from watching other people publically try to claim Rachel. She was sick of hiding how she felt _all_ the time, when all she wanted to do was reach out and grab Rachel's hand. Why did everyone else get a chance to make Rachel's theirs when she didn't? The thoughts she was having were making her angrier and angrier. She glanced at Finn again who was staring at Rachel with hurt eyes. That made her _so_ angry! Why was he allowed to look at her like that? Why couldn't she stare at Rachel without Santana nudging her out of her daydreams? She knew it was her own fault, but that didn't stop the hurt. Quinn had gotten herself so worked up about this that before she knew it; she was stumbling down the chairs and rushing out of the choir room. She was so close to just walking over to Rachel, grabbing the back of her neck and crushing their lips together. She needed to get outside and collect herself before she did something stupid like that.

Quinn ran down the empty corridor, everyone had gone home after school, it was so quiet. She leant against her lock and sank down. She was so emotionally drained, there were so many things she wanted, but she was just too scared. Quinn heard footsteps and prayed to God that it wasn't Rachel. When Santana came around the corner, Quinn didn't think she had ever been so happy to see her. Santana sat down next to her and put an arm around her while Quinn rested her head on her shoulder. They sat silently for a few minutes before Quinn started sobbing quietly.

"I don't know what to do San. I think I love her. I'm just so sick of everyone throwing themselves at her, when I can't." Quinn groaned.

"I know Q, I know. But why can't you? Who cares what anyone else says? I know how hard it can be, I went through exactly the same thing with Brit. I was sick of seeing people trying to get her attention and into her pants. But now, I'm happier than I've ever been. Berry can be that for you. When you look at her…I almost don't recognise you. You're so calm and collected. You don't look like you're about to rip off someone's head." Santana grinned and squeezed Quinn's shoulder.

"You're right. I know. I have to do something about it. I love her, and I'm fairly certain she feels the same way about me. No more excuses. This has to happen. Even if she turns me down, at least I'll know." Quinn said.

"She's not going to turn you down Q. I promise you that. But even if she did, you've got a whole cheerleading team to sleep with! Now that we know you swing _that_ way." Santana winked.

"Shuttup!" Quinn blushed.

"Can I just say, while we're being all honest and shit. I totally called it. For _years_ now I've been waiting for you to come out. I honestly thought that one day you would snap and just go up to Rachel and kiss the living daylights out of her. But I'm glad that you've gotten here eventually, even if it did take a pair of smokin' strippers!" Quinn was so embarrassed.

"Whatever Santana, you're more of a lesbian then I'll ever be." Quinn joked.

"You gots that right, Q. I own this shit!" They giggled.

"But seriously S, can you help me with this? I need to do something amazing for Rachel. I refuse to just sing a song for her in glee. I want to show her that I can do this, publically."

"Of course Q, me and Brits have got your back. We'll come over to yours tomorrow after school and work on Operation: Quinn wants to fuck Rachel Berry."

"No. Different name."

"Operation: Quinn wants Berry's juice's?"

"Nope."

"Operation: Get Quinn some Berry Juice?"

"Fine. I don't think your suggestions will get much better."

"Probably not. Don't worry Q, you got this."

* * *

><p>Ideas on how Quinn can win Rachel? I've got a few!<p> 


End file.
